Forever After
by Punderstatement
Summary: Some things in life are too cruel to let stand. And so they must be changed, no matter the cost. Story takes place after the end of Samurai Jack for the only reason you would want it to. If you're looking for some sweet, sweet Jack and Ashi end up back together storytelling then Jashi shippers rejoice! Rated M because Jack's not going to be alone anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there everybody, just a quick heads up about this story, writing it because as poetic as the end was I can't really leave it like that (my heart won't let Jack suffer so much) so more than anything it's written for my own health. I really hope you enjoy it as it's my first fan-fic. Anyway story time.**

There's nothing quite like the sunrise. It radiates a pure beauty mankind would never match, not through any amount of sorcery or science. But it was more than beautiful to him, it was hope, hope that the new day would bring new possibilities.

As the sun peaked over the mountains, shadows disappeared in the valley below, revealing a rich tapestry of colorful flowers that always brought a smile to his face. But it wasn't long before he'd remember how wide and empty the balcony was as the light revealed the villagers too, families enjoying their time together before they set out into the fields for harvest.

It was hard to not look to his side, hoping to see her overlooking the valley as well. During the rebuilding, they'd woken up every morning to watch the sun rise but often he'd wind up staring at her, utterly mesmerized by her and the feelings she gave him. Her name was Ashi, the strongest person he'd ever known and he had loved her with all his heart. She had loved nature and had a resolve every bit as strong as his own.

Her childhood had been stolen from her, no one had ever shown her kindness. Both of her parents had been irredeemable monsters yet she had been good all the way to her core. And life would say she never existed.

He could feel the tears welling. It had taken so long to rebuild all he saw before him. And Ashi had been there with him the entire time. She'd taken to the customs of his land well, immeasurably bright despite her "education" and always eager to learn more. They'd spend hours up late just talking, her always plying him with questions about the world and all its wonders.

She'd been too vibrant to fade away like that, one moment she was walking towards him, looking as beautiful as the rising sun, the next he was clutching her clothing, feeling just as empty as the cloth in his hands as the light faded from his world.

Weeks had passed and he'd tried to come to terms with it. Everyone would have much happier lives now and deep down that's all he really wanted. He liked to imagine that somewhere out there was a girl destined to be born, one who would know loving parents this time, who would never have to fight, and could live a happy, wonderful life free to chase as many ladybugs as she wanted.

He clenched his jaw. **_Please…no more tears...Aku's evil is no more, his subjugation will fade into memory, that should be enough._** As he stared out, eyes focused on nothing, words echoed in his mind, _I don't want you to become just a memory._

"When you were a boy-"

Jack's head swiveled towards the elderly man approaching,

"-you used to stare out with such wonder and joy marveling at the creation before you. What I would not give to return that look to your eyes." Jack regained his composure and bowed quickly.

"Good morning father, I hope you slept well."

"Secure in the knowledge that Aku will never rise again I sleep easier each night." The aged samurai sighed. "I only wish I could say the same for you."

"I'm sorry to worry you, sleep…does not come easy for me." He grimaced ever so slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my son, you've lost someone very important to you, that pain won't fade quickly."

The two men stood silently for a while as the sun climbed steadily higher.

His father stared off, seemingly contemplating something important, then pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Jack who took it with confusion.

"What is this?"

"I do not know. A guest at your wedding handed it to me and said that I would know the correct time to give it to you. I watched your training the other day. Though others might have said your technique was impressive and your skills equally so, I was not fooled. You have lost your inner focus and somehow that gift will restore it. It is a feeling I have."

They stared out at the valley below, both solemn men unsure how to talk without a prompt.

After a few more minutes passed Jack's father spoke again, "I wish things could be different for you my son. A father's greatest desire is to see his children happy. But that is not world we were born into and I can only hope that will give you some respite." The old man left, leaving Jack to contemplate his gift.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Endless abyss. Lost in a world of gray as far as the eye could see. Sometimes other lights would flicker into view but always disappear before they could be reached.

 _Unsure of how I got here._

 _Unsure of where I'm going._

 _Unsure if alive or dead._

 _Unsure._

 _Unsure._

 _Unsure._

The light bounced around in the world of gray, not so much lost, simply lacking any place to go. Names, time, goals…the light had known these once but now they were nothing more than empty words.

Sometimes images would flash before the light and though the light watched on in wonder it could not understand what they were. There was no context, only that the light wished it could understand. Then they would vanish and the light would be left alone to float some more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The horse pounded the ground fiercely as it tore through the open fields. A top it rode Jack, dressed once more in his traditional gi, his sword bounced along his side and he felt the intoxicating rush of the fresh air.

It had been weeks since he'd left, he had no idea what he'd find when he got to where he was going but the feeling of having purpose again made the journey easier.

Made it easier to accept.

But accepting something doesn't soothe the hurting, it builds up, festers, and he knew, given time, it would corrupt him. He had known at a young age his life would be a hard one, that by necessity he had to remain alone, his own desires were nothing before the responsibility that had been given to him.

He was a samurai, he walked his solitary life so others could live the life he could not, he fought so that evil could never take the world from them.

It was his fate…and yet…the time he hadn't been alone, when she'd been with him…it was a sensation without equal.

When he had been with her time faded away and he'd let his mind wander to things beyond his duty, thoughts and hopes he didn't know he'd had.

Marriage, kids, old age; all things he would've done because it was simply what would continue his family's lineage.

But when she'd been with him the words took on new meanings, joys he'd never known. She would have been his wife, his partner until the end, they'd have had beautiful children who would've been loved with all their hearts, the best of both him and her and as they turned gray they could look back on all the time they'd had together and smile.

He couldn't go on reliving what might have been, shouldn't fixate on it.

Yes, the world seemed so vast and empty without her but…so long as held her in his heart she wasn't gone…not really. He'd hold onto to that love and hope she'd given him forever...and even after that.

He eased the horse into a stop. He pulled the map his father had given him out from inside his gi. He knew nothing of the destination only that it would help him get his focus back. It had been hard to say goodbye to his parents again, even if it was only briefly. The last time he'd said goodbye had been a lifetime ago and part of him feared that the past would repeat.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, he had to do this, had to regain his composure, to get beyond the pain. From the looks of it he was maybe a day or two away from knowing if he could be helped. He patted the horse affectionately then gave the reigns a slight pull, "Come friend we're nearly there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The light hung in place.

It had felt something.

It had forgotten that it COULD feel things yet this sensation was unmistakable.

It felt pulled, like it had some place it was supposed to be and it moved as fast its orb like form could go darting in the direction that called.

 _Excitement. Meant to go this way. Must go this way!_

Images flashed again and there was context now. Still unintelligible to it but each had emotions, raw and unfiltered.

 _Rage. Confusion. Hope. Love. Hate. Contentment. Peace…Despair…Sorrow…Pain._

Slowly the pull began to fade and the light became hesitant.

What was calling it? What would it do when it got there? The orb turned in place. Which way was it?

It meandered, unsure of the way to go. Soon enough it was unsure if it had heard anything at all and went back to wandering aimlessly.

 _Unsure._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody, still getting used to the set up on fanfic so if spacing and what not seems less than awesome know that I am working on it.**

He had no expectations of what he'd find and yet he was still surprised.

He had found himself outside a truly ominous cave, hopelessly dark with stalagmites and stalactites jutting out like the razor-sharp fangs of some demonic beast about to chew him to bits. Along the outside were warnings in many dialects, few he could translate.

This wasn't what had surprised him.

What caught him off guard was the nearby stables and what appeared to be a quite lovely tea-house.

Jack pulled his horse round to the side of the stables and was greeted by a man in strange garbs, frills extending from every joint, a hat that seemed to form fit onto the man's head with strange feathers coming off that belonged to no bird he had ever seen at ANY point of time.

Jack dismounted and bowed towards the man, "Please forgive the intrusion, I was wondering if this might be a public stable?"

The man cocked his head to the side, "It very well might be. Personally if I were you I'd assume it was, rather a strange place for a private stable."

Jack couldn't tell if the man was mocking him or not but decided to go with the latter.

"Yes…it would be a very strange place indeed…the tea house at the front, is it good?" The man stroked at his impressive mustache, "Depends on whether you like tea or not." Jack grimaced, he'd never been much on small talk. "I suppose it would…"

An awkward moment passed and Jack let out a nervous chuckle. The man just kept staring at him.

"Have you seen a stable boy around?" Said Jack when he was sure the man would not be offering up help in the conversation.

The man bounced slightly from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable standing still for so long, "You wont find too many people here who would consider themselves stable..."

"As for the guy who manages the horses, I never see him around and I haven't talked to him for many hours." The strange man adorned in various shades of yellow and purple then took the reins from Jack and walked the horse away from him.

"Of course there aren't any mirrors in here so that's hardly a surprise and I'm trying to cut down on talking to myself as much. The horses offer better dialogue anyway." Jack stared at the man as he left. "What a strange fellow…" The man didn't turn but shouted back, "That's why I like horses. Less judgmental."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack sat at the opening of the teahouse and waited patiently.

He would rest here a moment, enjoy a refreshment, and then head inside the cave. The server was busy in the back preparing drinks, which was odd because Jack seemed to be the only one there. He closed his eyes and listened to slight noises around him, the wind rustling the trees, birds chirping far away, and other ambient noises.

"One hot water with green tea leaves." It wasn't Jack who said it but the server who had made his way to the front.

Jack stared at the drink he had been handed with suspicion. "There a problem, sir?"

"Yes…" Jack said slowly, "I did not order this drink…" The server smiled in a way that Jack found unsettling.

"Yet we both know that's what you would've ordered. I just saved you a little time. You seem like the type that time is always on your mind." Jack pushed the drink away from him.

"How could you possibly know what I was going to order?" The grin faded and the man shrugged.

"You just seem like the type who would order that drink. Simple as that." Jack stared at him, trying to read whether or not he should draw his weapon. Years of always being on guard had made him paranoid but his gut had never steered him wrong. He didn't feel danger, per se, from the man but he definitely knew something was off…

The man slouched and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that, guess I'm still getting used to the nuances of the job. Here sit over here instead, it's a better seat." The man pointed one seat over.

Jack scowled slightly but had learned long ago that any time one finds themselves in an unknown place, the best bet was to strike up a conversation with a local.

So bearing that in mind, he did move to the new seat but made sure he didn't break eye contact with the man; if he made a move for any weapon Jack would be ready.

But as he sat down again he found himself less on edge.

A few moments later he felt the uneasiness leave him completely.

The man relaxed and poured himself a drink, "The last man to sit where you were sitting was a warrior with a serious drinking problem. I wasn't sure what if he was trying to forget things he'd done or just make it through the day." He shook his head. "I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end. The years of that kind of life style was catching up to him, he didn't have long for this world and came to this place seeking a cure. To change his fate. Some are worthy enough to do so. He was not."

The server sighed. "I gave him the last drink that would ever pass his lips and he told me it was the best one he'd ever had. High praise for someone in my line of work."

Jack stared down at his drink. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking."

Jack didn't look up, thinking back to all the years he'd spent making sure he poured his own drinks as much as possible, needing to be ever cautious. Those times were over now, all the friends, enemies…loved ones…they were gone.

Time would run its natural course but this future would be bright. **_A happy ending for all._** Jack sipped the tea absentmindedly, having briefly thrown caution to the wind. "Truly delectable. Your skills as a server of beverages was not understated." The man's retort was a slight grin.

Jack glanced at the cave. "This place is strange. It's as though a presence hangs here. I've never known a place such as this."

The server nodded. "It must be a special place if a man of your…history…finds it odd." Before Jack could ask the server shrugged again. "You just seem like the type who's well-traveled. This is a place that isn't always here or there, exists but few can find it. It's the final rest stop for those who are searching for something they lost. Whether it's faith, someone special, meaning, home, the will to live all those who come here do so because they can't find what they're looking for anywhere else."

"Do they find what they're looking for?" Jack asked with guarded skepticism.

The man nodded sadly. "Very few do. Of the people who find this place most never come back out of that cave, the dangers prove to be too much for them. That's why we keep stables here and serve drinks, here they can have one last moment of peace before their likely end without having to worry that their horses will be cared for." Jack finished his tea, it warmed him to his core and brought him a fair amount of confidence. He briefly considered asking for another but he didn't want to delay. No cave would be the death of him.

"I apologize for my earlier mistrust. Time in strange lands has not done wonders for my manners. How much do I owe you friend?" Jack reached inside his gi for his money purse but the server waved his hand dismissively.

"All services here are free of charge. I am The Server, it is my duty to be generous and I gladly serve all those who are worthy of coming here." Jack stood and bowed, "That is very kind of you, would you also offer my apologies to your stable hand, I fear I misspoke earlier and was very rude."

The man laughed, "I'll let him know but by now he's gotten used to it."

"Thank you my friend, now I must depart." The Server raised an arm quickly to get Jack's attention, "Before you go, may I ask you reconsider your path? It is not too late to turn for home. For some this is the place they need to be but for others it's just a place to lose your mind, your life or both." The man pointed his thumb behind him, towards the stables, "Not everyone who comes back is happy they did."

Jack genuinely considered it for a moment. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, going off the vague wishes of his father who had only sent him here because he had a feeling it might help. He doubted that his father thought it was worth dying for...

He tossed the thoughts to the back of his mind, one does not question their duty over such fleeting concerns. **_Besides…there's worse things than dying._**

His mind conjured her briefly and as much as it hurt he was glad for the glimpse. Resolute he turned and walked towards his destination, "Thank you for your concern friend but this is something I must do."

The server sighed, "Figured. You didn't seem like the type to give up." Without looking he placed the drinks he had prepared earlier in front the two men that had just sat down. **I wish you luck Samurai…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The light felt different.

It could move faster now, bobbing and weaving from place to place.

It was unsure when it had left the abyss but it did not want to go back. It would **not** go back. The abyss scared it.

It was unsure how long it had had emotions but it didn't want to lose them either. It was still unsure what it wanted, all it knew was what it didn't want. It didn't want to forget, to be forgotten, to be so unsure of everything.

It didn't want to float aimlessly anymore…it wanted to explore. Needed…to explore.

The light would go as far one direction as it could until it hit something that would push it back, it would stumble but not be deterred, simply choosing to move in a new direction to do the same thing.

It was unsure how long it had done this but the light knew very little else other than it wanted to see as much as it could.

Somehow it knew that there was more than just this place. Other lights were around, ones that did not fade away but they simply hung in place, uninterested in the world around them. The light couldn't help but find them so pitifully dull. It wanted away from such hopeless things.

 _Want out. Need out. More space._

Unbeknownst to the light it was being watched.

A man stifled a laugh as it plowed into the nearby wall then bounced off with a comical popping noise. It would shake briefly then dart for another wall, unable to comprehend that it was trapped inside this room.

"Well points where they're due, you're a spirited spirit aren't you?" He knew it was unlikely the orb could understand him, if it could that would mean something interesting was about to happen and that was never the case.

Still as the light stubbornly rammed against a wall, fighting the enchantments placed upon it, with more zeal then he'd ever seen a light show he felt the slightest flicker of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey so I guess it's probably clear by now that this is going to be a longish kind of story. I'm a talker and Samurai Jack was a major show for me when I was a kid so I** ** _REALLY_** **want to do this right. If you have any suggestions or what not please feel free to leave a review.**

The cave had already proven itself to be far deadlier than he'd imagined. Shortly after entering he'd felt a rumbling and had it not been for his well-trained reflexes he would've been crushed by the slew of boulders well before he'd seen them.

He'd leapt onto a nearby ledge but it crumpled mere moments after he'd landed on it, barely giving him enough time to leap again onto an even higher ledge.

This one was capable of supporting his weight and he took a moment to survey his surroundings.

He could see no sunlight but strange bio-luminescent fungi grew in various places lighting the cave, not fully but enough that a very careful person could traverse it without falling into the chasms below.

He looked into said abyss and could make out the skeletons of fallen warriors, impaled and crushed, their bones scattered all around. He looked back and noticed that the entrance was no longer open, a massive boulder now blocking the path.

How it had gotten there he had no idea but he'd have to figure out a way to move it if the cave held no other exit. Not trusting the most obvious path stemming from the way he came in he took a running leap towards a distant rock platform.

His sandals clacked loudly as he landed, which echoed all around him and the walls shook slightly. He'd heard that sound many times and it _NEVER_ meant anything good. He leapt to the next pillar and the walls shook louder as though they were screaming at him to turn back.

There would be no more warnings.

He made one final leap, landing on the cave floor once more and the walls reverberated angrily.

For a moment there was silence.

Then, bit by bit, the ceiling started to fall, trying to add his body to the corpses below.

He ran as fast as he was able, sliding over the boulders in his way, rolling through openings and leaping when the ground was no more. He ran, heading deeper and deeper into the cave, all the while it was mere seconds away from ending him. The cave was unfathomably vast and it was only by pure adrenaline that he'd made it so far.

His lungs burned, his joints ached, but he kept running, pushing through the pain.

If he was going to die it would not be because he gave up.

Right before he felt as though he would collapse he saw a doorway with an old man casually standing outside.

He would've thought how strange it was but there was no time. He tried to yell out for him to run but he hadn't the breath to do so. As the cave in closed in behind him he gave it every last bit of strength he had to make it to the man so he could pull the man inside the opening, refusing to abandon any soul he could save.

Jack reached for the old man, clasped with all his might, and tried to pull him through. The elderly fellow didn't budge an inch and the momentum change caused Jack to crumble onto his back, helpless as the rocks came crashing down.

But the rocks never came, they stopped mere inches from where the man stood and the cave went still. Then the debris that had fallen lifted itself back to where it had been at the same speed it had fallen, reforming back as it had been.

"I'll never get tired of watching that." The man said with a smile.

He offered his hand to Jack and pulled him up. Jack made it to his feet, breathing heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath. He tried to speak but his body wasn't up the task just yet, prioritizing air above all else.

The old man waited patiently as Jack regained his composure, "This cave…" Jack sucked in one last bit of sweet, sweet air, "…is quite dangerous. Are there more perils further inside?"

"None…well at least none in the way that you're thinking of. Come, we have much to discuss." Jack spared a glance backwards at the reformed cave and noted that it no longer had the deep chasms and pointed spires, simply a single linear path leading to a wide open entrance.

Jack sighed and trailed behind the man, sure that was not the strangest thing he would see in this place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The inside was far more ornate and grand than he would've thought possible, with towering columns perfectly cut and flooring as flat as any temple. If it weren't for the rocky walls completely surrounding him, he'd find it difficult to believe he was still within the confines of the cave.

He followed his guide towards a spacious room where men of all types sat munching quietly on the food in front of them.

There seemed to be no consistency in clothing, some wore heavy suits of armour others nothing more than a loincloth, some wore the clothing of the elite others the outfit of the underclass.

If he were to hazard a guess he would say everyone there was a fighter of some type though he did notice a few who gave him doubts. The duo sat at a nearby table and sipped at the water that had been provided. The cooling water was a godsend and he drank it faster than he should've politely done.

Once the beverage was all gone and Jack felt his muscles relax, he cleared his throat, "I am grateful for your hospitality…I was told that this place might be able to restore my focus. Is that true?"

The man rubbed his head absently then blew out some air, "Well…yes I suppose it can but…" He blinked a few times as if trying to contemplate the question further, "Sorry if I seem a little taken back, it's just that no one who comes here ever does so for mundane reasons like that. What kind of place do you think this is exactly?"

Jack took another look around, "Truthfully when my father gave me this map I thought it would lead to a temple for mediation but this place…is far too mystical for that. I honestly don't know what kind of place this is. However," he turned his head to the side and denied the tears he could feel inside, "I have lost my will to fight and I do not know how to regain it. I have experienced loss many times in my life but…"

He sighed bitterly, "It has been months. In my mind I know it is something I cannot change, that dwelling on it will do no good. But my heart does not listen, it weighs me down, wonders why it cannot be different, why things must always be so hard…"

The old man nodded sadly, "Child or spouse?"

Jack's voice broke just a little and he averted his eyes in shame. "My wife. The only woman I've ever loved…the only one I'll probably ever love…" He sighed angrily this time, "I need to rise above it. I do not know how to keep going but I must. My soul calls out for me to give up the sword and my duty, sees no point, that my mission is over."

"Is it?" The elderly man asked calmly.

Jack shook his head, "Such things are not for me to decide. These thoughts will render me ineffective in battle, when battle does find me again." Jack looked at his sword, "Battle will always find me again…I will carry the loss of her with me always, a fact of life...but that is not the burden of the innocent and they will suffer if I do not regain my strength. Is there anything here that can help me reach my goal or must I search somewhere else?"

The old man cringed as though the words were sour to the taste or he wanted to say something but knew he shouldn't, "You will find a great many things here, things you might be hesitant to believe, things you might not want to believe, but if you prove yourself worthy and have the resolve, almost anything is possible." Silence hung in the air once more.

The old man his hand and a cloaked figure started to approach, "This servant will show you to your room and you'll begin in the morning."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The light was going crazy. Something out there was calling to him.

It had deduced it had to have been male before all this, flashes of memories, always of a tall man with piercing eyes popped up from time to time.

 _Me. That must have been me. When I was alive._

Thoughts were clearer now, no longer impossible to maintain, though still so much was unsure.

The light had a very ominous feeling that he had been bad in life, images of bloodied victims would flash, limbs breaking, weapons useless against him, deftly dodging or breaking anything used against him.

It made him wonder who was calling him, were they friends or enemies? After all the things he had killed, he had his doubts he had any friends. He couldn't remember his name or where he came from but knew in time it would manifest. Everything was a matter of time.

The room made sense to him now, the walls were impenetrable, with a single entrance and an alter on the other side and strange jars placed in the middle. The light had tried to go through the entrance but it was as impassible as walls, only ever open to let a single person in.

The light didn't remember enough about humans to tell them apart, other than some were male others female, some were tall like he had been others were short. Yet something about that felt wrong.

If he still had a head he would've shook it. _I don't want to be unsure anymore…_

He went for the door, trying to squash himself between the cracks, memories of him stretching his black limbs beyond the limit of any mortal man appeared as he did so. He heard laughing from the human and the light remembered a time when it used beams of death from its eye sockets against an enemy. It wished it still had that power, to make the human regret mocking him.

But it was completely powerless, able to only angrily charge its incorporeal form through the human. It didn't harm the human but he did stop laughing. He stared at the light, "Can you…understand me?" The man asked.

" _YES!"_ The light cried loudly. The human looked perplexed then smiled broadly, "Interesting…VERY interesting…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Shorter chapter but I hope you like it all the same. So close to some sweet, sweet Jashiness.**

"I hope you slept well warrior." The elderly man said cheerfully as his new friend joined him.

"I would never complain about the hospitality of a host." Jack said, carefully dancing around the topic.

It hadn't been the worst place he'd ever slept but it was close to it.

Stuffy and cold the rock slab that had been his bed had been more of a hindrance to sleep than an asset. He seemed to be the only one affected by it though, all the other occupants of the room had fallen asleep the second they'd laid their heads down and had awoken nearly simultaneously the next morning, darting off as soon as possible.

Jack KNEW this because he has still been awake, perhaps stealing an hour or two of sleep at some point in the night.

He had followed some stragglers to a room filled with enormous red jars, nearly all of which had someone sitting in front of it, waiting patiently. He had also found the old man sitting by a one such jar and sat next to him.

Now the two stared at the sealed lid of the jar, each waiting for the other to speak. Jack opened his mouth but the old man held up a hand. Moments later a small creature entered the room and all eyes were fixated upon it.

It walked purposefully towards the raised section of the room where a large gong near the size of the wall stood idle, along with it a singular pedestal in front holding up a massive drumstick at least six times the creatures height, the weight of which should have been far too great for it to lift.

But Jack had learned to never underestimate someone based on their size.

The creature was female and old, that much he gathered when she uttered a phrase tiredly, the words he knew not, they were spoken in some dialect he had never heard before. Perhaps he had guessed wrongly that she was old, for she lifted the mallet with relative ease and brought it crashing into the gong, the sound of which echoed off the cavern walls.

Ancient runes lit up around the lids of the jars, glowing a vibrant blue, symbols danced along the side then faded away as quickly as they had appeared. Utter silence for a few moments then the lids popped off flinging in all directions yet none collided with anything other than the floor. Hands reached inside the pots with a fevered desperation, pulling back a bright red goo which was quickly smeared across faces. Breathing slowed and expressions changed, some held mirth and joy others horror and fear. But none held recognition, all were under some form of trance.

Jack stood angrily and reached for his sword, "Fiend! What kind of devilish tricks are these? You've enslaved these men! But no more!" Jack drew his blade from its sheath, he might not be at his full potential but he could certainly handle these demons.

"Please don't be so quick to judge Jack," the low elderly voice said as she slowly moved towards the duo.

"You know of me?" The old woman chortled, "Even in this remote place, cut off as we are, the slayer of Aku cannot escape his reputation." Jack narrowed his eyes, "You called me Jack…I haven't gone by that name since…" He cringed ever so slightly, he'd left that name where he'd gotten it, in a future that never was.

"Technically you've never gone by that name, at least not in public…" A gracious way for her to let him know that she knew how Ashi would call him Jack when they were alone. She'd tried to use his real name, she truly had, but had once told him, _**"To me you'll always be Jack" she had said hugging him tightly, "Anything else sounds wrong...It's the name of the man I fell in love with…"**_

When she'd left he'd left it with her, a memory of a different time. It no longer sounded right to him, the name she knew him by…had…known him by. He wanted no one else to know it. It made him angrier than it should've to hear it spoken aloud again.

"You don't know me but I mean you no harm. If I did I wouldn't have told your friend where to find you so many years from now, when you will be, or would have been, at your lowest. As I once, or would have, lead her to you so now I have lead you here." Jack's stare darkened. "Madness. Your words lack any merit or sense."

The creature sighed, "Oh the impatience of the youthful…" She took a handful of the goo, now a fine course sand and tossed into the air. With a slight twirl it became a fine mist.

"Humans see time in such a simple way…" The mist coalesced into a single line, "…one point to another, the past affects the future, always has been, always will be…" her hands expanded and line frayed in parts, folded in on itself, and at some parts disappeared completely. "…This is the ugly and beautiful truth though, time is not nearly so stable, and doesn't always follow a logical path. Some paths branch, others twist, and some…fade away entirely. And because of that fact a dark thought weighs upon you, keeping you up at night, haunting you, simple and yet so very complex. Will the memories fade?"

A pang of guilt ran through his chest, the words ugly on the air. As much pain as it brought him to think about, knowing that they were all gone, he couldn't bare for all the friends he'd made to become nothing…for all of it to have never happened.

They'd stood by him in the end, willing to throw their lives away against a foe they knew they couldn't hurt just to save him.

And then there was Ashi.

He knew it would be painless to forget, no longer tormented by the life that was no longer with him, the bitter emptiness, it would be so simple to go back to who he was before his mission had taken such a long and bizarre detour…

Easy yes but the thought of it made him ill.

For so long violence had been all either had ever known, the singular goal of destroying their enemy the only meaning their lives could ever have. But somehow they'd found so much more to life because of each other, and for a brief while they'd been allowed to simply _live_. Every moment since she had come back with him had been the happiest of his life, he felt hollow that they were over but…he would never trade them away. "I've tried to find peace with it but…I can't…rest…wondering if one day I will wake up and remember…nothing…will that be my fate?"

The old creature waved her hand once more and the mist congealed back into goo, landing in the pot. "I'm afraid that information is beyond me, I am merely a guide, when one falls from their path I set them back upon it." Jack sighed a tint of anger coming out, he was so tired of dead ends, he'd had enough for several lifetimes.

"I am at the last of my patience." Jack drew his sword and with a single strike sliced clean through the jar. It slid apart in two pieces and the goo became mist once more. Jack raised his righteous blade high, turning to slash the remaining evil pottery and free those from its accursed spell but the mist surrounded him. He tried avoid inhaling it, reaching for his gi to fashion a makeshift bandana but the mist was far too much, his vision blurred and he collapsed on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: If you've read up to this point I applaud your dedication because this is the point I really wanted to get to. It's not over by a long shot but you know what time it is. It's time for the good stuff!**

The old woman sighed, "We're going to need another pot…" she clapped her hands once and the far wall dissipated. A simple wooden door was all that remained, it slid open to reveal a young looking man with a world weary expression well beyond his years.

He plastered a large, fake smile on his face and bowed lowly, "Guider, Greeter always so grand to be summoned to do your bidding. I see you're both looking older than dirt and half as clean. What can I, your humble Watcher, do for you tonight?"

"I need you to-"

"Is it even night out? They don't often let us outside so it CAN be hard to tell. Could be any time really since we're "blessed" to stay inside this cave until "they" say otherwise. But yes, eager to serve as always and all that rot please do go on."

"Yes, well you're going to-"

"You've just gotta love our names too. The Watcher, The Guider, The Greeter, The Server, The Caretaker, The Healer, The Overseer, and all the er's in here…ers. I'm surprised there isn't a 'The Sweeper,' given how little thought they put into naming us, hell considering the crap I have to put up with they should've just called me The Wiper."

"Lovely…" The Guider waited a long moment before speaking again. It was FAR from the first time he'd gone on one of his rants and was unlikely to be his last, "…So-"

"You know I should be The Server, I can serve drinks and give cryptic messages while looking forlorn,'ooooooooo I wouldn't go into that into deadly cave if I were yoooooooooou, it's raaaaaaaattthheeeeeer unpleaaaaaaaseeeeent and quuuuuuite a biiiiiiit dooooodgy, even thoooough you got a mysteriooooooous map telling you to come here' seriously just give them a drink, tell them they'll probably die in there but there's magic so weigh your options. He gets fresh air and all the drinks he wants and I get stuck in here. I swear absolute dumbest go-dAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

His entire body spasmed in pain. He knew it was coming but it didn't make it hurt any less.

It lasted only a few moments but it was more than enough of a warning, "WHAT. IS. ASKED. OF. ME?" He said through gritted teeth, trying his best not let out drool. The woman pointed to the red sand all about, "Sweep up this mess. You can even call yourself The Sweeper while you do so."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-an, no lie, we jus foun a whole pile'a crème corn ootside!" Jack rubbed his head, the sound of raucous laughter and groans of disgust stirring him from his slumber.

"I didna need that imagery."

"Ooooohhhhh and I surpose his hi'ness would'a liked a joke a bit more squeaky clen. I'm sooooo sorry ta 'ave offended ya delicate sense a billy tees. A thousand pardons to ya, I'll try to use nary a foul word, in the presence a such a big blubbin' gurl. Ye cretins ave no appree-she-ashion o the cl-ass-ics." There was only one man Jack knew that talked in such a way.

Sure enough as soon as he cracked open his eyes he spotted the blue visage of the surliest person he'd ever known.

"My friend!" He stood up and tried to give him a hug only to slip right through and fall to the floor, "Always forgetten abou' that. Careful everyone Jackie boi's drunk and apparently a hugga."

Jack felt his lips twitch upward into a smile, he couldn't believe it. He started to push himself up and felt a slender hand pull on his helping him to stand. A voice spoke that caught his breath, a voice he was sure he'd never hear again, not in this lifetime, angelic and soft with just a tinge of worry, it was music to his ears, music he wished he would never end.

"And this is why I said to only have one drink Jack, you know you can't handle alcohol…" He refused to open his eyes.

So long as he stood there, lost in the impossible moment, life couldn't take it away from him again. He could keep pretending. A hand on the side of his cheek, impossibly soft yet firm and unyielding. He leaned his head into the hand, rubbing against it softly.

His eyes tried to water but he fought the urge with all his might, eyelids clamping down harder. He just wanted this moment to last, even if it was just his memory. "Jack…" Her voice was the slightest of whispers and it stopped his heart in an instant. He was terrified to speak the name aloud but his lips loved the way it rolled off so easily. "…Ashi…"

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, ready for the reality he knew was coming. But he was wrong.

She was reborn before him in that instant just as beautiful and radiant as he remembered, if not more so. His mind had not done justice to how plump and luscious her lips had been, how smooth and flawless her skin had shone, or how her eyes made oceans seem shallow by comparison. "Jack?" She tilted her head slightly, clearly wanting some kind of response but his mind had gone blank, completely overcome by what he knew was utterly impossible, a cruel and evil trick of some kind.

But as he cupped her hand with his, entwining his fingers with her own, he knew something so wonderful was beyond any such paltry trickery. Tears fell freely and words fell by the wayside. He pulled her to him and crushed her lips. His whole body trembled and he held onto her for dear life, refusing to let her be taken away again. He held that kiss for as long as he was able, memorizing every detail, how perfectly her body fit into his embrace, the sweet smell of her hair, the immense softness of her lips, wanting…no…needing…to etch this into his mind forever.

Eventually he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on hers. They stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, reveling in their own special moment and Jack smiled. No moment in his life had ever been so wonderful. It was only a matter of time before…

"Riiiiiiiiiight, well now I'm propa glad I ain't solid because if'n yud done tha to me, I'da been ratha upset laddie."

Ashi laughed and Jack's heart danced. By the Gods how he'd missed that laugh.

"Ashi…I…" The thoughts of the wedding flashed before him, holding her empty shiromuku in his hands, the day that had seemed too good to be true that ultimately had been. He'd lost her for good…yet here she was…

"You're back…I-I-I I can't…" The words died on his lips. He wished he could express the sentiment stronger, he'd never been much of a talker but in this one moment he needed her to know how his heart started up again because of her, how the months without her had been the loneliest of his life, how utterly and completely incomplete he was without her by his side.

He hugged her again. "…I missed you more and more each day…I love you Ashi…"

She smiled warmly and returned the hug in kind. "I love you too Jack, I really truly do…but I never left…"

He smiled into the hug, "I know, wherever I went I kept the memories of you with me, so you'd never truly be gone…"

"…I meant I was in the other room talking with your friends wife. I think you need to lie down my love."

His skin tingled at the affectionate term but he sternly refused to sleep, afraid that whatever this was would end. "No, no I'm fine. Please can we…can we just sit together for a moment? Please?"

Her eyes held so much worry but she agreed. He motioned to a nearby chair as he sat down but she instead sat next to him in the same chair. The close contact made him shiver and he felt awkward being that close to another human being. The feeling may have been awkward but he welcomed it. He hoped to have a thousand more just as awkward and perfect. He didn't care how he'd gotten there, he just knew he never wanted to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everbody, hope you're still on board with the story, know it's been kind of a wait since the last update so I made some fan art to make it up to y'all. Also it makes the story look a little bit more proper. If you like it then let me know with a review if you want to (to those who already sent reviews y'all are the champions). Anyway story time.**

Loud cheering boomed across the hallways as the Scotsman told yet another unbelievable tale. "So ye ear people talk about 'im as though he's some invinci-bill killin mash-ene from a bi gone era, well I'll tell ya righ now, it's a load a old stovies, the whol lot of it, he ain't no scarier than a wee guppy." He said with his chest puffed out.

"But I heard he's got uge razor sharp teeth bigga than any man." Said one of the Scottish men in the back, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Depens on the man, definitely bigga than you Finnly. But that's somethin you're used to earin eh?" All the men, including the one called Finnly, let loose a deep, reverberating laugh. Jack had joined in even though he hadn't quite understood what had been so funny. All he knew was that the laughter was infectious, the months of solitude and silent misery leaving him with each smile he took, each gentle laugh reminding him what it meant to know peace once more.

He looked down at his beloved, resting peacefully against his chest, her gentle breathing the only noise she made. He felt tired too but he refused to give into that urge.

There was something in the back of his mind warning him against it and so he sat content to listen to the stories of his dear friend while looking at her peaceful sleeping form. He gently ran his hand through her hair as the story went on. It was longer than he remembered.

More laughter took his attention away from her, "So there I was givin that over-sized tadpole a piece a my min and he wasn' avin any of it. He roars at me, waaagh let me tell ya his breath smelled like the back end, and he brings tha massif mout o' is down on me. So I brough me fist right up inta his jaw and sent him flyin back where he cam from." The ghostly man pumped up one of his massive arms and imitated a punch.

The room stared at him in disbelief until one man piped up, "Are you serious?"

"Aye."

"You punched him?"

"Too righ I did."

"You _punched_ him?"

"Laddie you're ugly; ya ain't deaf. Ya heard me righ I punched ol Nessie, serves im righ, he tried to steal the Dundee cake that my wife made. Thas no ordinary cake, ye see me wife she's the bes cook ya ever…"

Jack smiled and turned his attention back to his own wife, able to relate to his friends unwavering devotion to his partner. He pulled her closer to him and she gripped him tighter. He leaned his head down on top of hers and closed his eyes. He was just going to rest them a moment...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke with a jolt, expecting to be taken away from here.

He wasn't sure why he felt that way, his mind blurry on the subject, however the fear was real. But the gods must have smiled upon him because he found himself still in that chair with Ashi still wrapped around him.

The fire had dwindled to a slight flame with barely enough energy to light the room. He might've been cold but someone had draped a blanket over them and he made a note to thank whoever had shown such kindness. He looked about the room but saw no one else besides Ashi and himself.

Suddenly a blue light shot up through the floor like an arrow and let out a whispered, "BOO!"

The Scotsman scoffed when Jack didn't flinch, "Aye I knew I should'a gone louder but me wee wife is sleepin and she can get mean if she doesn't get her beautee slep."

Jack shuddered at the thought. Considering how she normally was, he really wouldn't want to know what her mean side looked like.

"Are you the one who gave me this blanket?"

"Aye, think nothin of et. I'm just appy I was finally able to move somethin', been tryin for ages ta get to possesin stuff." He said in a loud whisper.

"I thank you for your generosity all the same. I am in your debt."

He let out a quiet bark of laughter, "Hahaha oh laddie, you said it yourself, we're friens and friens carry no debts."

Jack nodded once, "Best friends."

The Scotsman looked down at Jack and smiled. He then turned his attention to Ashi and grinned, "You know as your bestie, I stil think one of ma bonnie gurls id be more to ya likin but I can see ya mighty attached to tha thin one." His eyes lit up with mirth. "I guess she's good enough for ya."

Jack placed a kiss on the top of Ashi's head, knowing full-well his friend was only teasing. He let out a contented sigh. "She makes me happier than I thought possible…truthfully I am the one unworthy of her."

"Thas how you know ya got a keepa. If she could do betta and still puts up with ya then ya proper set."

The two friends smiled at each other and after a moment both gave a little nod.

"Well a bes be getting off ta bed. Even we spooky types need our forty winks." The ghost of his friend started to float away when a thought popped into Jack's head.

"Excuse me…bestie," he tried his best to not make it sound awkward to him, "where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Down the hall, third dawr to the righ, I blemmin told ya tha when ya got here, it's like ya don understan proppa English!" He floated upward letting loose near curses under his breath. Jack sat there enjoying the moment just a little bit longer. **_Enjoy it while you can…something always happens in the end…_**

He ran a hand along Ashi's back, giving it a slight rub to wake her. Her eyes didn't open and she let out a soft moan. The sound made his skin tingle and his mind went to a bad place of him...and her...doing…things. He scolded himself vehemently for his wandering thoughts and picked her up gently, one hand under her legs, the other under her shoulder blades and headed towards the room as carefully as he could.

Along his travels he'd learned much about the world of Aku's doing. He'd learned so much useful information that he could never hope to remember it all. He'd also picked up some rather useless facts along the way which were harder to forget, one of which had to do with weddings.

It was believed that Aku would possess brides on their wedding nights to deny their husbands…marital relations…and that he chose to possess the newly wedded women through the soles of their feet as they stepped into their marital suite. The people of the future had gotten around this superstition by carrying their brides "bridal style." When exactly Jack had picked up that useless tidbit he couldn't remember but as he stepped into the room his face went bright red at the thought of what happened once couples made it safely into the room.

His heart sped up as his mind conjured up the old images of her naked as it had many times when he was alone. He was ashamed to admit he'd given into the temptation they'd offered on more than one occasion. No matter how much he washed, there was no washing away the shame of that act. A voice chimed in from somewhere deep inside him calling him to wake her up so they could take advantage of the time they had, to explore the path he'd never been down. **_You know you want to know what it feels like…_**

He ignored the thought and set her gently on the bed making sure she was comfortable. She turned in place, messing up her hair and he absent-mindedly pushed away a straggler that gotten caught on her face. It felt like it had been forever since he'd just looked at her. Half-formed memories came to him and he wasn't sure which was real.

He couldn't make sense of it, he remembered a ceremony just like he'd always wanted in this time, after the defeat of Aku, with all his friends watching and the Scotsman insisting he be his "best man" even though the tradition had no such term. It had been a glorious day and one that should be treasured.

But somehow that felt off. He couldn't shake the feeling that this world was made of sand and no matter how tightly he grasped onto it, it would eventually slip through his fingers. And when it did he'd be left alone...utterly and completely...alone.

The voice came back stronger. **_All the more reason to enjoy the time you have together NOW…just look at her…_** His eyes trailed guiltily over her. He'd only taken off her shoes and though the clothing she wore was not revealing he couldn't help but imagine her…in that way. He was depraved for sure, undressing her with his eyes like that...he had been raised better than that. This was Ashi, how dare he reduce her to moans and groans in his mind?

And yet he found himself drawing ever closer to her, his body moving of its own accord. He came within inches of her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He wanted more. Oh so much more.

But instead he pulled the covers over her and headed for the bathroom, his mind screaming at the unfairness of it all. He ran cold water over his face and his mind became clearer. He and Ashi had arrived at the Scotsman's castle earlier in the day. They were there to celebrate the anniversary of Aku's death. He could remember flashes of the fight but not the entirety of it. They had spent sometime after destroying the last of the Aku bots and freeing the world of his influence. He had married Ashi sometime after that. He couldn't remember much else. But that was enough.

He went back into the room and slipped into one of the beds opposite Ashi. They were married, sleeping together would be perfectly natural, hell even expected the voice chimed in but he ignored it again.

Though he had the memories he didn't trust them and if he couldn't trust them he certainly wasn't going to act upon them. He glanced at her once more and admitted to himself that he kind of wished he could be less righteous sometimes. Then he promptly fell into dreamland.

Jack awoke a couple hours later unable to move his arm. He looked down and found that Ashi had not been satisfied sleeping alone, having decided to rectify the issue. He gave up, reasoning that if she was okay with this then he certainly was too. He pulled her closer and feel deeper into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey all if updates seem delayed it's because yadda yadda college work. Anyways next week will be my last before my break so if you're still hankering for some story by then the drought of updates should ebb. I'll be updating sooner. Story time.**

 ** _So very, very, very bored._** The man known only as The Watcher thought to himself.

He really, truly despised this place and he would bring the whole place crashing down if he could. He'd set fire to it in a heartbeat but there was nothing to light in this cave and he wouldn't be able to make a spark before _they_ stopped him anyway.

He sighed glumly and gave the newest arrival a swift kick to the side. Nothing. He knew you couldn't just jolt a person back from an out of body experience but it did make him feel a bit better.

He'd been charged with watching over the man until he woke up, yet another job he got saddled with when no one else wanted to. He may have been ordered to do it but he hadn't been ordered to do it well. **_At least it breaks up the routine._**

His regular post was watching the lost souls, souls ripped from the plain of existence by special events, magic weapons or cosmic mistakes. If they started to regain themselves he was to report it immediately and leave the judgement to the higher ups.

That's how it had been described to him anyway, what it actually boiled down to was him watching a bunch of yellow lights fade in and out eerily, as less than ghosts, no memories to call their own, no concept of who they were or what they had been. Just seemingly endless floating. In the 70 years he'd been trapped in this hell he'd only ever had to make a report twice. Once had ended well, the other…not so much…

He supposed he should mention the third spirit to require a judgement, which was puttering about in the room nearby. It had been very active as of late which he guessed had to do with the man laid out on the floor in front of him. The timing of it was far too coincidental to not be related in some way. The man stirred ever so slightly. **_Eh, it can wait._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hillsides were lush with all manner of green foliage that rustled as a gentle breeze pushed along to the open ocean. Clouds enveloped the sky providing protection to the fair skinned red-headed children that ran below, playing and laughing with one another, not a care in the world.

Not far from the jovial children at the very top of the hillside a young couple were laying out together on a blanket, their picnic basket momentarily forgotten as they let the world pass them by. They'd each lived very hard lives despite their youthful appearance and moments such as these were a god send.

"That one right there," Ashi said, pointing directly above her, "looks like a horse." Her partner nodded, barely looking up.

"That's four for me and one for you. I shall be victorious foolish samurai! There is no hope for you!" She said with mock bravado shaking her fist in a way she assumed was cool. Still no reception.

It would've been nice if that little outburst had brought him out of his thoughts. Hell on most days it would've made him laugh or at least smile which always made her heart beat just a little faster. Few had ever really heard his laugh, a brief repose from his stoic exterior and to know that she alone could cause it on a whim? Magical.

But there was no magic today it seemed.

She knew something had been bothering him since last night. But she also knew it would be better to let him open up to her when he felt comfortable. Not an easy task for her, patience was rarely her strong suit especially when it came to Jack.

She worried when he went off into his own little world…she'd seen firsthand the kind of creatures lurked in there, how quickly the guilt he unjustly held onto would cut him into ribbons.

He wasn't… ** _alone_** …anymore. He didn't have to keep it all to himself.

She glanced at his distant, wistful gaze staring at nothing. She wouldn't _let_ him keep it to himself.

She gently grabbed one of his hands and gave it a slight squeeze. His eyes met hers and she tried to subtlety convey her message through her stare. **_Jack…please…tell me what's wrong._**

They stared at other for a long while. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed unsure how to proceed.

"Ashi?" He said after a moment. She wasn't sure why but she always loved the way he said her name, it always sounded polite and coming from him.

"Yes Jack?" She said softly trying to reciprocate that inflection.

"I've been having this very bad feeling…how do I…do you ever fear that…all this-" He made a grand circular motion, "-is just going to end?"

Her eyes found their way downward. She'd had that thought many times but wasn't sure how to express it in a way that was comforting.

On the patch of grass she fixated upon a single ladybug crawled along a blade making its way to the top. It rested for a brief moment then it took off for a new destination, its tiny form growing even smaller until it disappeared into the horizon.

"I think about it a lot actually." She kept her eyes on that horizon. "Sometimes to the point that I honestly can't believe any of this is real. That I'm going to wake up back in the cave, more training to be done, each day getting filled with more rage…" Her voice took on a hard edge she didn't mean to add, "…and pain." She could feel him shift uncomfortably beside her, "Ashi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head and scolded herself for handling the question badly. That wasn't the point she was trying to make. Her eyes met his again and it became clear how to put it. She pushed gently on him and he let himself be laid out. She rested her head on his chest and stared up into his eyes.

"I lived…so long in the dark…I never dreamt of anything so wonderful as a hillside as bright as this, of the fresh air, of being free of burdens. All that changed when I met you. My life has been so much brighter since you entered it, you've let me know what love feels like when I'd never heard of it before, you taught me about the power of hope when I'd never seen anything remotely like it, because of you…" She rubbed his jaw gently, loving the feel of the stubble that had grown in, "…I get to be human. You know I wake in a cold sweat sometimes, afraid I've lost it all but I see you…" She wrapped her leg around his and pulled herself as close as she could, "…and I hold you as tightly as I can and I know that I'm not alone anymore. Maybe that'll change someday and if it does I'll hold you in my heart just as tightly but for now…" She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest, "…I've got this moment and I'm going to cherish it as much as I can."

She opened her eyes just a bit to watch him try to formulate a sentence. It was utterly adorable the way his mouth twitched and he tried to regain his composure. Right before he was able to she planted a kiss on his lips and stared at him dreamily.

"Jack?" She said putting as much heat behind as she could.

"Y-yes Ashi?" She wasn't sure if he could've blushed any harder.

She pointed directly up, not taking her eyes off him, "That cloud looks like a dog. That's five." A smile graced his features.

Success. He burst into laughter and hugged her as hard as he could. It was good to have her man back.

Magical even.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The light spun about the room, finally free of its imprisonment and able to explore. His captor had left the door open just enough for the light to get out and it taunted the man from the ceiling, " _Free, free, free!"_

But the captor barely glanced up, a slight shrug being the only real proof he'd even heard the light.

 _"Foolish man! I have escaped your confines! Does this not irk you?"_ The light said, no longer having issues thinking coherently.

"Not really, you're bound to that room, you can roam but eventually it'll pull you back in." He took a swing at nothing with the blade in his hand making a noise as he did so before looking towards the light, "Besides I really don't care what you lost souls do. HI YAAAAAH!"

He brought the blade down onto one of the vases, slicing it cleanly. "God this thing is cool. It's so light and sharp. If he doesn't make it back then I am definitely keeping this." He surveyed the mess he'd made, "Wow not a great idea…I guess I'll have to clean this up too." The man sheathed the katana and started dragging away the broken vase.

The light fumed, the indignity of being ignored getting under its skin, technically impossible but true nonetheless. _"Human do NOT ignore me! I demand answers! Where am I, how did I get here and how do I leave?"_

The man let out a course chuckle and didn't stop dragging the debris, calling out his answers over his shoulder, "A very bad place, no idea and you don't. I hope that was unhelpful." He rounded a corner and the light gave chase.

It followed him down a dark corridor with gusto but the further it went, the worse it felt until it reached a point where it felt it might vomit, despite having no means to do so.

It hung in place debating whether to go back or press onward. Fortunately the man reappeared out of the shadows after some time, his fiery red hair unmistakable as it emanated from the darkness. As much of a glow as it gave off his eyes held no such warmth as he stared onward, walking back the way he came with a casual reluctance.

The light traveled alongside him, feeling a bit better as they moved back towards the way they came.

The man let out an exasperated sigh, "Look I know you want answers but I don't really have any. You're not the only one kept in the dark here. I honestly don't know who you are, all I can tell you is that because you're so active I'm going to have to tell my bosses about you and then they'll decide what happens next."

 _"Next?"_ The light asked pensively.

"Well they'll either let you sputter about doing a whole lot of nothing, if you're really lucky they might bring you back but in all likeliness…well you should probably enjoy what time you have left." He said callously.

The light registered the information slowly.

It couldn't remember how but it knew it had faced the end before. The fear and the sorrow it had known was clear as day but it couldn't actually remember how it had happened. It was maddening, it could _almost_ remember, as though it were on the tip of its nonexistent tongue.

"Before you ask, no there isn't anything you can do make them more likely to show mercy on your judgement, my bosses don't really do the whole 'compassion' thing and yes I do have to tell them."

They rounded the corridor in silence until they were back in the main room lined with massive vases.

The light floated about the room, no longer feeling ill other than with the realization that it would likely be dying again. It needed a distraction.

It took note of the blade the man wore once more and memories trickled in, _"I know that weapon…did we know one another…before?"_

The man walked through the wooden door, where the light had once been held and grabbed another vase, dragging it slowly out.

"Can't say-oof-we did…" He let out a grunt as he dragged the oversized container, across the floor, its weight clearly very great.

"Of course-ugh-it's his weapon, not mine." He pointed a finger towards the floor where another man lay dormant. The light got closer examining his features, features it was well acquainted with. Its little orb form grew in luminosity until it lit the entire room as things started falling into place, "Samurai?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: After an eternity away from you all I have returned! Nah just kidding, been busy but whatevs. Hope the story is still up to snuff. Certainly up to fluff you know what I mean? If it were any sweeter it would rot the teeth is what I've been told (which is fine by me!) Anyways story time.**

 **Crack.**

 **Crinkle.**

 **Crick.**

Jack felt like his spine would break at any moment. He struggled for air but knew he wasn't likely to get any no matter how much of a fight he put up. It was becoming hard to think and he was barely able to register the words being spoken around him. He swore he heard popping noises and Ashi just stood there not lifting a finger to help, actually fighting the need to laugh at his predicament. He had no idea she could ever be so cruel…

She knew she should prooooobably help her beloved but the sight was too funny, the old Scottish woman hugging the life out of him.

"It's always so gud ta see ya but it's always so hard to see ya leave. You've grown on me ya skinny framed, dress wearin, aku slayin champion of the people ya."

Her ghost of a husband delicately tried to chime in, "Sweetie muffins I don' thin he con breth…"

"Aw quit ya belly-achin ya blue faced sorry excus for a poltergeist. He's tougher than he looks, he'd hav ta be. The next tim ya here I'll bake enough food ta finally put sum meat on ya bones, seen how skinny ya are makes me wanna cry as much as this one did on our weddin night!" She said giving a nod towards floating specter nearby.

"Aye I'm man enouf to admi I cried, teas a pure joy me lambkin. 'ow coul I not? The mos beautifall gurl in all the lan ad agreed to be min fureva! I was 'appier tha a pig in mud and twic as 'orny. Cor rememba our weddin nigh? We wrecked tha room!"

"Ya daft git! Don't be talkin about the matrimonies in front of company!"

The boisterous man got sheepish and started twiddling his thumbs, "Yes dear."

 _ **Aww.**_ Ashi thought to herself. She then mulled over what he had said and the visuals it conjured. _**But also ew. Very much ew.**_ It was endearing to see such a loving, if unorthodox, couple squabble. She had momentarily thought he'd been crying for a different reason but was glad to be wrong. Love existed in many forms it seemed. Speaking of love…

"Okay we should probably get going, say your goodbyes Jack."

Not that he could talk at the moment, currently being squished in the mother of all hugs. Still it seemed more tactful than saying, **Hey could you stop crushing my husband? If he gets any flatter I'll have to blow him back up and there's too many people around for that…**

She giggled to herself, immensely proud of her own joke and sauntered up to Jack as he was released. She had to tell him it when they were alone.

 _ **My back. By the gods, my back.**_ Jack thought to himself as he grasped at it.

Adding insult to injury his wife came up to him seemingly unconcerned about the plight he had just been in. "Jack I just thought of the best joke."

Jack nodded as he rubbed at his aching back. "So did I. Don't forget Ashi's hug." Her beautiful eyes bulged and she turned quickly in a panic, "Oh no that's fine, no need for that! We should reall-ARGH!" She squealed as massive forearms picked up her diminutive form and the cracking sounds resumed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The light was really starting to annoy him. It was at the point that he was now wondering if magical fire could damage a soul. If it didn't shut up he was sure as hell going to try.

At first it had been endearing, possessing more energy than the other inhabitants of the cave combined but it wasn't cute anymore and he was starting to get a really bad headache from the brightness it emitted as it circled above the new arrival. The two had known one another but as to the how the light seemed to be…confused.

Earlier it had been 100 hundred percent sure that the man on the floor was none other than who the light had been back when it was alive, a position it would not back down from.

 _"I am certain that this is me. All my memories point to it. I was the samurai known as Jack and I demand to be put back in my old body."_

The Watcher had spent far longer than he wanted to carefully explaining how such a thing was _extremely_ unlikely and that the light was just mistaken. He'd wanted to say that there was no way to be a being in two places at once, that it was utterly and completely impossible.

God how he missed that word…impossible…when things were easy and clear cut, back when the dead were dead and nothing changed that. Those were the days.

Eventually the light had listened to reason and let the words sink in. There had been silence, the room had gotten pleasantly darker and the Watcher almost felt relief from his brewing headache. Alas the light had not stayed quiet as long as he would've hoped, its glow blinding the room once more as it tried to tackle the samurai.

 _"Of course! This man is my mortal enemy! I must, nay, WILL destroy him!"_ And with that it dive bombed into him, again and again yelling, _"Die! Die! Die!"_

It caused no damage to anyone except The Watcher, his headache returning with a vengeance. **I hate my job…I really, really do…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bravery is not living without fear my son, it is having the strength to face it head on.**

Too many times he'd had to rely on those words and the wisdom they held, to the point that had almost become a mantra to him.

The years had thrown all manners of monsters at him, each new foe he faced seemed to challenge what he had known to be normal for this time but those words were his constant.

It didn't matter if he got scared and overwhelmed so long as it didn't consume him…

Which is why it was perfectly okay for him to be a little scared as the hovercar rocketed over the cityscape at speeds that humans should never travel at. He probably gripped his seat a little harder than he needed to when the vehicle plummeted down a level but no one could fault him for that. He heard a little snicker to his left. **She did that one on purpose.**

 **Oh the temptation.** If she just gave the steering controls the slightest little wobble the vehicle would follow suit. **It would only be a moment and it WOULD be funny…**

She spared a glance towards her poor husband. He really didn't like hovercars.

Made sense.

He was patient and cautious. They were anything but.

She could feel a wicked smile forming at the thought. **Just a LITTLE shake, it'll be payback for earlier. Ugh my back STILL hurts.**

But she knew she couldn't. **Not worth it.** She eased off the accelerant to a more reasonable speed and heard him release the breath he'd been holding in. **Ugh I've gone soft. Love has made me soft!** She thought in mock anger.

She took her right hand from the controls, reached out and grabbed his, gave it a reassuring squeeze, then put it back on the controls making sure never to take her eyes off the sky.

She didn't need to say anything, he already knew. Still she couldn't help but smile. **You're SO lucky I love you because anyone else and I wouldn't have hesitated to shake the hell out of this car.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally the monstrosity came to a stop on a platform high above the ground below. Jack stepped outside the accursed machine and onto solid ground once more. From here you could see so much and yet so very little.

Above and below vehicles rushed by at blinding speeds, huge towers pierced the sky above with walkways teeming with all manner of creatures. It overloaded the senses. At first glance it was very much the same world he had come to all those years ago. But when you looked closer, it was so much different.

No longer did Aku's visage stain all that one saw and people walked the pathways with their heads up high because of it.

Here and there Jack could see areas had been demolished to make way for parks, the return to nature slow but visible. It held its own kind of beauty, a commitment to take this land that had been the dark machinations of Aku and make it their own.

She lugged the last of the bags out of their car. Jack was off in his own world again, staring hard at the nearby park that had just been added. She knew it was hard on him, being so far away from actual nature, the kind he was at peace with.

She missed it too, the simple beauty of the uncluttered night sky, stars gleaming in their sea of darkness, the feel of real grass in the palm of her hand, the sound of birds chirping in the morning and the smell of fresh, unpolluted air.

Hopefully they'd be able to move soon, find someplace where the two of them could be more comfortable. Someplace like the highlands but less…bagpipery…She loved the people who lived there, they were very kind and caring with a spirit all their own but…no, just no. She would NOT be waking up to that sound each morning.

"Oh if only I had a big, strong husband to carry in these bags for little old me…" She said pouting out her bottom lip.

Jack snapped out of it and walked over, scooping up the bags with a heft.

"We both know you could easily carry these. You're immensely strong." He said matter of fact.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "But I'm also immensely smart and know you'd do anything for me."

She didn't turn back to see the expression on Jack's face as she walked away but she hoped it was a mix of annoyance, acceptance and love.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stood in their domicile, bags forgotten with an audible plop. Jack knew he'd been there many times yet he found himself in awe of the place, as though it was the first time he'd actually seen it.

It wasn't the furniture, which was what he knew to be the norm for the time (aside from a table and mat he would've sworn came straight from his era) and it wasn't the room itself, closer to being on the quaint size with the kitchen, dining area and living room all being visible upon entering.

It was what it represented that got to him. On the walls hung a plethora of photos, snapshots of their time together. Different places, usually, yet connected with a common theme, it was always the both of them…together…happy.

This place…was THEIR place and as such, it the most wonderful place he'd ever known.

He picked up one of the frames from off a nearby table. The word 'memories' was etched into the top and in the picture he stared at the camera, his face smiling wider than he thought possible as Ashi wrapped her arms around his neck, lips pressed firmly onto his cheek and eyes happily closed. He remembered it. He remembered all of it. It was a perfect moment.

He registered that his wife said something as she closed the blinds. "Not much of a view is it?" She said with a sigh. He looked up from the photo, towards the person who had made all of this possible. The person who made it all so…so…

"Perfect…I think the view is…perfect." His face went red as he said it the second time. He hadn't meant to be so forward.

She blushed the most beautiful shade of pink he'd ever known and stood there for a moment. She then smiled and walked towards him slowly. The room suddenly felt very warm.

"Mmm you know I love it when you flirt. It's adorable." Her voice was…interesting. It made him squirm awkwardly.

"Yes…I-um…I try…wow it's hot in here." He was having trouble thinking, all the blood from his head was redirecting…somewhere else.

"Well in that case we should get you out of those clothes then…right?" Her voice was nonchalant but laced with wonderful undertones. His heart wanted to beat out of his chest and his lips began to quiver.

"I-I um…we could-if…if you-you…um…" His mind was gone, words were impossible.

He barely noticed as the picture was taken from him, considered for a moment, then casually set back down.

"Memories." She said huskily as she put the frame where it had been. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Let's go make another one…" Each word excited him as his mind conjured up what she was suggesting.

His hand was pulled and they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. He was in a trance as she placed kisses all along his face and her hands robbed him of his gi.

He sat, nearly nude, staring at her completely mesmerized and waiting for whatever happened next. She, in turn, straddled him, still completely dressed looking at him expectantly. After a moment her brow furrowed and she pulled him in close, "I need you to do your part my love."

He just stared at her, wide-eyed acting as though they hadn't done this so many times before. The most maddening part was he was keeping his hands firmly to himself, like he was afraid to grab her. He knew how and where she liked to be touched and the fact that he wasn't doing any of that was really starting to annoy her.

"Okay no more teasing." She said flatly, dropping the lustiness from her voice momentarily to get her point across. For added measure she grabbed his trembling hands and placed one on her ass and the other on her upper back. She let out a soft purr at the contact. **Much better.**

His breathing was labored. He knew he had memories of doing exactly this with her but it all felt so new. He squeezed the handfuls he had been given and Ashi let out a soft moan. He'd never heard anything so amazing and he wanted to hear it again. His hands started to explore on their own, very cautiously at first but eventually getting a little bolder. He worked a hand under the fabric and felt the touch of her soft skin. It was without equal.

She spoke but the words were too soft to be heard. She placed her hand on his cheek but he couldn't feel it. He could no longer feel anything around him. He was afraid. Then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Holy hell, it was only after eight full on chapters did I realize that fanfiction does not preserve spacing in the documents. All the old chapters look like one big mess with no separation between sections! (Seriously the light sections are right next to the normal sections, blood aggravating) anyway I went back and corrected all the old chapters (very minor changes) but for everyone who had to deal with that eye strain, you guys are champions. And about the last chapter...it happened because life itself likes to make Jack sad. Bwhahahaha foolish samurai warrior wielding a very neglected sword. :D**

 **Bliss.** Unmistakable and largely unknown to him.

That is what those moments had given him, the feeling of desire and being desired by another. The way she had looked at him, held him…loved…him had been more than he knew how to handle.

But he hadn't wanted it to stop. It was so much more than he deserved. **Too good to be true.**

Now those moments were gone, replaced fully with terror. He was weightless, his body abandoned back with his love, and whatever remained of him flung through space at blinding speed. He had no control over his path nor the speed at which he traveled, he was a hostage on this trip and he doubted he'd like the final destination.

Whatever force was pulling him stopped abruptly and he stumbled, grateful that nothing was in front of him.

And after a few moments he realized that was literal. Before him was the endless abyss of space, the stars in their infinite sea being the giveaway.

It was serenely beautiful yet he found himself fearful of what was to come. It was not a place man was meant to be and he let out a silent prayer that whatever this was had only taken him. **Do what you will to me but…please…leave her out of this…**

The moments stretched on and nothing happened. He tried to move yet found himself unable to. He could only stare out into the beyond, wondering what could possibly be next.

His mind began to wander back to those glorious moments before. Would it have been too much to ask for another hour alone with his beloved? Even if it hadn't led to… _that_ …he just wanted more time to hold her, to gaze upon her and let her know how much she meant to him. Was that really so terrible a desire?

He felt the _'_ _ **yes**_ _'_ of the cosmos by the unnatural lurch, his form once more given flight, hurtling out of control. The backdrop of stars melted away and was replaced by a thick red mist, people and places playing along it, their voices deafening as they talked all at once, completely incomprehensible. Then only silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finally.** The man was beginning to stir, his trip coming to an end. It had been a nice change of pace but watching a guy sleep proved to be just as boring as keeping an eye on those stupid lights. After he got some shut eye he'd report the rogue soul, the novelty of it no longer entertaining.

His eyes flew open and he sat up, gasping for air, eyes darting around the room wildly.

 **Showtime.** "Nice to meet ya, you've bee-"

"ASHI?" The man bellowed scanning the room with desperate eyes.

 **Oh I do love to be ignored.** The samurai seemed to barely notice him, yelling the name 'Ashi' over and over again, getting more panicked each time. He tried to stand but buckled right back to the floor, the effects of a first time trip rearing their ugly head.

"Yeah you should wait a minute, the first time is alwa-"

"Where is she? You tell me right now or I swear I'll make you pay." The samurai reached for his blade but found it absent.

"MY SWORD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WIFE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SWORD?" Clearly this man had no concept of indoor voices…

"Yeah sorry about that, was way too pretty to not have a go of her ya know?"

The strangers eyes widened, his fists began to shake and he gritted his teeth. It was at that moment that The Watcher realized how that must have sounded and how badly he'd fucked up…

"Woah! No! I meant your sword! Not…the other thing…" **This guy's going to kill me…**

"Really sorry about that, here's your sword back, I hope this makes us squarsies. I meant no disrespect." He did a low bow from the waist, imitating what he'd seen in the movies, figuring he was more likely to avoid a fight if he tried to be culturally sensitive. **Man I hope those movies weren't full of it…**

There was a long awkward silence, the tension palpable but The Watcher did not look up, fully maintaining the bent pose.

He could feel the anger in the man, even without looking. It was easy to lose track of time in a place like this yet The Watcher was acutely aware of each second, as they might be his last. Finally the samurai let out a defeated sigh, "It is I who should apologize. I jumped to conclusions and, in my haste, lost my composure."

He held no anger anymore because Jack knew where he was. His mind had returned to him once he'd seen the familiar surroundings. Ashi was not to be found in this place…nor, in any place, for that matter. The only proof she had ever been was the empty grave he'd made for her, beneath a cherry tree overlooking a valley. The view was beautiful and inspiring…just like she had been.

He would be the only one to remember her. She was forever held only in his memories…and in his dreams. **Stupid fool. How could you let yourself be deceived by a dream? That's ALL it was. And you ate it up, cooing like the weakling you are.** ** _Oh please Ashi, let me pretend that this is possible, that I am not alone, stay with me and make my life bearable…_** **Are you SO desperate for her touch you'll believe anything to be real? Idiot.**

 **Lonely.**

 **Sad.**

 **Idiot.**

The strange man with flaming red hair spoke again, breaking Jack from his dour thoughts, "So this is the part where I'm supposed to explain what happened…"

Jack shook his head. He was no fool.

"I require no explanation. The contents of these jars clearly puts a man into a dream-like state, conjuring a world made of his deepest desires so that he'll never want to wake. Whether you do this for benign or malicious reasons I do not know, only that you have these men so completely under your control that they'd do anything you asked to return to that place." **Her touch was so soft…**

Jack shook away the thought. It was useless to dwell in fantasy.

No matter how pleasing.

"You know I was kind of expecting you to be a mess after you got back. Few people can handle the trip so calmly. Points for you. You lose points for being completely wrong but still, good job." The Watcher said with devilish glee.

Jack stared at him, his face giving away nothing. He had no reason to trust the man nor believe that he was wrong yet he wanted to do both. He wanted to be wrong. **The warmth of her skin…**

He didn't want it to be just a dream…

The man cracked open one of the pots and took out some of the sand. Jack backed away, he would not be sucked in again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you another dose, this is just a visual aid." He tossed the sand into the air and, with a wave of his hand, it became solid lines again.

"So I don't know how much you've already been told, going to skip the basics, blah, blah, choices, blah, blah, time lines, that kind of thing. Everyone forges their own path but the very special few…" The mist became a weapon, a circle with several smaller circles in it and a frightening figure, "…who find themselves the victims of incredibly rare weapons, temporal and magical shenanigans or just happened to piss off the wrong god find themselves here." He said with a tinge of anger at the end.

The man seemed to lose focus and the mist fell to the ground into a pile. He flicked his hand again but it remained inert. "Damn it, you know I can use this stuff to just about anything yet I always have the hardest time keeping it in shapes. Seriously I can heat it into a paste that can melt just about anything, turn it into a noxious gas, give it brief sentience, do a cool ventriloquist trick, turn it into really strong alcohol but the shapes? Too hard."

Jack still stared, more confused than before.

"Right, didn't finish explaining. Anyway people affected by those kind of events are special. See the gods don't really care what normal people do or what happens to them. They find most humans boring. We're ants to them, marching in a single line towards our inevitable deaths. But when you mess around with their toys they have to take notice. Hence this place. It is a haven for those the gods feel need a closer eye on."

"Are…are the gods here?" **You really think they'll listen to your plea? After 50 years of failing in your duty, you think you have the RIGHT to ask anything of them? Destroying Aku was your DUTY and you have already been given your reward. Wanting more than that is utterly pathetic.**

"Here? No. But their power is." He picked up the sand once more. His eyes lit up as he talked.

"This substance is blessed by them. One of many gifts they bestow here. Those worthy of their favor may use it to travel along paths they did not originally choose. Their souls leave this plane and go towards another, every bit as real as the one we are standing in now."

"Basically you get to do some soul hopping and change your fate because forces you couldn't comprehend messed with you."

It still didn't make sense to him, not fully yet his heart fluttered a bit.

"So it…was real?" **PATHETIC. Even if it WAS real it is not YOUR reality, THIS IS. Aku is dead, Ashi and all your friends never existed. This is your time and you will die here, either by old age or the sword. That is how things are. They cannot be changed. What are you going to do, stay here escaping your troubles just like the other WEAKLINGS who indulge in this black magic? We should leave, this trip has been a waste of time. And you have wasted FAR too much time in your miserable life.**

"Oh it's most definitely real and the gods want you to be here…otherwise you wouldn't be." His words held just the slightest bit of sarcasm to them but there was also sincerity to it. He doubted the man was ever fully without some sarcasm.

"I don't…I don't know how I feel about this…" Jack said honestly. Part of him desperately wanted to stay but he also felt like he should leave.

"You should sleep on it. You are of course welcome to leave anytime but once you do…well I've never heard of anyone finding this place again."

Jack thanked him and left the man. He made his way to the nearby hallway and looked in both directions. The exit was on the left, the bedrooms to the right.

He found it much easier to sleep that night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is not possible for a soul to cry nor is it possible for them to burn as both require a body. Yet the light would beg to differ as the flames had scorched her, pushing her back into this place.

The excitement of seeing her husband again and understanding who she had been had quickly died away as The Watcher had let lose flames from his hands, citing her new found happiness as "The mother of all headaches, like a pickaxe to the brain."

As her form slowly grew back and her mind turned to vengeance she swore he would regret that phrase as she could imagine, and would inflict, far worse than that upon him.

She pushed the violent thoughts away, more worried than angry. That monster was with her beloved who seemed unable to wake. She shuddered at what fate might have befallen him. She hoped that Jack was okay…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Bleeding heck, nearly two weeks without an update? Now that's out of line and no mistake. I wish I had a good excuse but honestly I was playing Dragon Age Origins which might very well be the longest game ever. Don't believe me? Why not leave a review saying what you believe the longest game ever is. Anyway that's done but this story isn't! For anyone who's been waiting, my condolences. I've been a bad writer but an AMAZING grey warden! Here's a long chapter as an apology.**

He awoke as if in a compulsion, no trace of tiredness in his body…yet he didn't feel rested.

He had dreamt of that world, that place they had together all to themselves…he dreamt of her, her sweet, soft skin tingling at his touch, her melodic mews of delight filling his ears and those wonderful piercing eyes staring into his very soul. Waking up from that had been agony.

He walked with the others, a plethora of warriors long forgotten by the world, completely silent except for the scraping of shoes on the cave floor.

Meals were prepared and set out on a long dining table.

It was here that the silence was shattered and the men came alive with loud, proud voices. Jack's silence remained unbroken ever quiet but grateful for the noise, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"You should've seen it, with a single sweep of my axe I cleaved his head clear off, his expression was priceless!" A man at the end of the table proclaimed between mouthfuls of food.

"It was so grand I placed it on a spear right in front of my house. It might not scare away my enemies but I'm hoping it'll turn the in-laws away." Men cheered and clinked together their drinks while Jack did his best not to grimace.

He had so many questions to ask but he saw none of the people who had given him answers before. Jack wondered where they were…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Watcher opened his book.

Full pages stared back at him but not of what was required, save a few lines of writing here and there detailing the last few days. These notes were undermined entirely by the drawings he'd placed alongside them, ones that showed the gods in less than favorable light.

He'd be in a **lot** of trouble if they saw it but that thought never seemed to stop him.

It wasn't like he had much else to lose.

He'd scarcely written anything down regarding his job, a habit which was 70 years in the making and showed no signs of breaking.

What was written down were extracts of what he'd do when he got out or funny limericks.

Amusing, yes, but not what his bosses wanted to hear.

He wasn't 100% who he'd get this time but he doubted it would be anyone other than the big three and that kind of meant Ashi's fate was sealed. Supposedly lesser gods didn't get involved anymore.

It was a sad fact but not something he could alter. All he could do was report what he'd seen and leave it up to them.

He'd have to make it up as he went, he could fake it with the best of them.

So long as he pretended to have observations written down he should be fine, it was more of a formality than anything, the exact facts were only important to one of them.

He rounded the corner from his chambers into the main hallway. He could hear the usual cheering from the dining hall, their loud voices reverberating off the cave walls.

Every day, like clockwork, they'd celebrate the lives they were "living," all seemingly content to ignore the distinction between this reality and the others.

 **They'd rather accept their own little worlds over this one. Can't say I blame them, the lucky bastards.**

He entered the _traveler's hall_ , lined with all the _vases of divine containment_ filled with the _spiritual sand of the beyond._

He liked to put emphasis on the terms, giving them a posh accent to match their overly ridiculous titles.

Pretty terms with little context.

He much preferred his own like, "the room with all the vases" and "the big ass jars" filled with the "god's sweep it under the rug solution."

He'd stopped walking a while ago and ended up staring at the wall.

He stood outside his jailcell. Once he entered he'd have to deal with it and see it all again.

He tried to make excuses, maybe someone would come from breakfast early and risk exposing the secret.

He waited a few moments more.

No one was around.

No one was coming.

He knew exactly where anyone was at any time in the cave, another "gift" of his occupation.

There was absolutely no reason to not go in.

Yet still he found himself stalling to open the entrance.

All these years later and he could still hear that ghostly wail, the second soul he'd ever seen judged pleading with him to change their minds.

He had been frozen there, paralyzed by the knowledge of what it had been asking him, to simply speak out against the injustice of it all.

It had the right to live.

The gods had disagreed.

One moment it was an existing, pleading lifeform begging him for help, to speak of the good it could do if brought back…the next it was in pieces, the light burning and fading away right before him screaming as it entered oblivion.

It wouldn't go to heaven.

It wouldn't go to hell.

It would just stop ever having been.

And that was how it had to be.

From the nothing below massive jars had appeared and the remains had been scattered over them, turning the sand inside a bright crimson red.

It had been Ra to speak, voice without a shred of pity, unnaturally calm.

"This light is gone and he shall be forgotten. But he will not be wasted. Such is our will. You were wise to not question it. May the next soul we judge be worthy."

And with that they'd disappeared and the room had returned to its normal state, dim lights floating all around, unaware their numbers were lesser.

The decision of the gods was final, he had known better than to argue.

Now history would repeat itself and that was simply how it must be.

He pushed on the fake stone and the concealment faded away.

He entered the room resolute not to care about the outcome.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The food had tasted better than he'd expected. How the people who ran this place managed to get fresh meat and vegetables was beyond him but he accepted it as one of those mysteries he'd never know the answer to.

He could feel the urge to return to her, nearly overwhelming in its potency. He waited outside the opening to the hall, all others patiently waiting in front of the containers, eager to cross over again.

His hands shook. He shouldn't go back.

But, oh, how he wanted to.

That old familiar voice in his head returned to berate him.

 **If you were going to leave you already would have.**

 **Your will is weak.**

 **You forsake all honor by staying.**

 **I IMPLORE you to leave.**

 **Our story has not reached its end…but if you stay here it might as well have.**

Jack sighed. He just wanted one more day with her. Surely the world would not fall apart with him gone for a single day more?

 **It always starts with one more.**

 **And then that one more becomes several.**

 **Soon you're telling stories around a table of your other life while neglecting your real one.**

 **We traded one hell for another…yet you do not see it.**

 **Your thirst will never be slate, the emptiness shall never fill.**

 **You are an old man trapped in the body of a young man desperately seeking to retire.**

 **Not that it matters.**

 **You've already made your choice.**

He didn't remember hearing the gong yet he found himself seated reaching into the contents of the vase and once more allowing it to take hold of him.

He did so out of compulsion and before he could regain his senses he was gone once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maybe things would be different this time?

That was his hope.

Twice he'd done this and if those numbers were anything to go off she had a 50/50 chance.

Not terrible odds.

He kneeled before the alter, reciting the words as the book commanded, a single mistake requiring he start over.

He hadn't had trouble reciting it in the past…though he certainly didn't have as much of a distraction either.

"And by the blessed word I call upon-"

"AND **THEN** I'LL **_REALLY_** MAKE YOU SORRY! I WILL INFLICT EVERY PAIN KNOWN TO MAN UPON YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU LONG FOR DEATH YOU THIRD RATE MAGICIAN!"

"Already do-DAMN IT!" He expelled the curse loudly. That was the fourth time she'd made him mess up. He'd have to start again. **Need to hold my tongue.**

"Look I know you're still feeling burned over what I did."

The spirit flared angrily at his choice of words.

"But it's not like you could've died from it and I did ask you nicely to go back. You may hate me but that doesn't change that this is going to happen. You're a spirit and can't affect this world. There's no point in arguing or trying to distract me. It's just how it has to be. Float there quietly and quiet down…please."

She floated there a moment and he felt her studying him. She bobbed and weaved, considering his words.

Maybe now he could finally get through the chant…

She spoke right before he could start up again.

 **Now I'm kind of rooting for the outcome…**

"If I remain quiet…will you grant me a single request?"

 **Hell no!** He thought immediately. **I owe you NOTHING!**

But he found that to be too callous, in light of the likely death sentence she was to receive so he settled with, "Depends on the request."

The spirit bobbed once, clearly trying to emulate a nod.

"If this…goes the way you think it's going to…can you tell my beloved…Jack…just tell him that I love him and **always** will? And that I'm grateful for all the time we had together…no matter how short…and the only regret I have is not having more time tog-together." The words were tinged with sadness, her voicing breaking at the end and The Watcher felt the unmistakable weight of guilt.

It was a beautiful sentiment.

And a moot point.

He wasn't allowed to interfere in such a way. If he tried the words would literally die on his tongue.

He couldn't do it even if he wanted to.

Of course…she didn't know that.

"Yes. If you agree to be silent then after you're gone I'll let him know." He purposefully made sure to be definite in his wording. There was no chance she'd be coming back. She would be dust. People would be wearing what little remained of her on their faces.

That is how it must be.

Nothing would be more cruel than giving her false hope.

She floated away, her light diminishing ever so slightly, having resigned to her fate. There would be no more interruptions.

Yes there was a _slight_ chance for people to come back…hell he'd been part of it once when such a feat had happened.

Of course that had been a completely different jury…

He started the chant once again, "Oh great beings of all that is fair and righteous…"

He slogged through the rest of the verses, throwing praises into the open air.

With phrases like, "Unyielding might of the stars" and "divine and perfect protectors of the heavens" it was a small wonder the gods were so prideful.

Finally he got to the end, "…And by the blessed word I call upon three who would be impartial on this soul and provide a verdict. So shall it be."

The room flashed into a blinding light and when his sight returned he was in the void once more.

Endless expanse as far as the eye could see.

He searched for them but they were nowhere to be seen.

 **Odd.**

It was rare to be kept waiting during a judgement. In fact the only time it seemed to happen was when the jury was filled with lesser gods for whom punctuality was not a strong point.

He floated unable to move of his own free will. The light floated too but was able to move in this place just as freely as before.

"Is…is something supposed to happen now?" She said confused as to the delay.

"Yeah…just give it a moment." Yet still nothing happened.

Enough time had passed that began to hope that this girl would be saved the definite end the elder gods promised.

Younger gods were always trying to increase their renown and altering a timeline, even for a single mortal was one of immense difficulty worthy of respect.

It was unheard of for lesser gods to think the ordeal beyond them, pride being their greatest weakness.

He resigned to floating, closing his eyes and letting the open space comfort him. How long had it been since he'd been without walls?

His mind conjured up the exact amount down to the second.

 **3 years, 8 months, 10 days, 15 hours and 37 seconds, 38, 39, 40, 41-**

He pushed the internal clock away, despising the power more than any other. He was now incapable of losing track of time.

Still that never stopped him from trying.

He made sure not to release either of the books he held as floated along amongst the stars.

It was peaceful.

Serene.

Maybe things would work out.

It had happened before.

It had been nice back then, when you could have any three gods show up for judgement as opposed to the almost certain visage of Odin, Ra and Vishnu.

When they showed up it wouldn't bode well for the spirit known as Ashi because their judgement was very likely to break down into a yes, definitely not and a maybe with the definitely not winning out in the end.

His mind wandered back to the very first judgement he witnessed.

He wished he could get Zeus again, that would be a short conversation, consisting of whether or not this "Ashi" had been hot or not. If yes then you know she wouldn't be fading away into nothing.

Of course Zeus would've expected...repayment for his help…but still better than nothing.

Literal nothing.

The story as he had been told was that Zeus's reputation for womanizing had not waned over time. This caused a great deal of the fairer sex to get off…they returned the favor.

The elder gods were sickened to realize this.

They had hoped that even one as depraved as he would not risk so much danger for a few fleeting moments.

When the accusations were leveled against him, he scoffed and loudly proclaimed, "I'm just as interested in the men as the women. I can be impartial."

It had been a lie, being easily won over by lost spirits that promised to do a little more for the god if he helped them get back their bodies.

It hadn't gone over well with the big three when he'd been caught in the act, helping a new female spirit "break in" her old body.

When he was kicked out it was done so with much resentment, Odin himself proclaiming, " **Begone you weak-willed ribald perversion of a greater god! That others would compare you to me is an insult in itself.** "

The story goes onto say that Zeus, with his injured pride in tow, spouted that he had no wish to undertake the boring deliberations that consisted of a judging.

All bluster of course.

He was greatly angered to have been kicked out like a fledgling deity.

He dare not speak out against the elder gods but it had become common knowledge that only the fool hardy dare take part in the event.

That really left only the elder gods, who feared no reprisal from anything.

And they had nothing to prove.

 **16 minutes, 17 seconds 18, 19, 20, 21-**

"Okay I'm calling it, you got lucky. The eldest gods would never be this la-"

From the void they appeared, massively imposing and impossibly large and with enough light that even the stars were humbled.

Ra spoke, his voice steady and strong, " _Do not speak on our behalf_ _ **mortal**_ _. That we are punctual_ _is a gift_ _we grant to our children. Had it been necessary you would've waited eons and done so gladly."_

Odin interjected, _"What my companion means to say is we were preoccupied and appreciate your patience in the matter."_

Vishnu finished the introduction, _"We are the elder gods, from events that would shatter all we know, to the most insignificant squabble, all is in our domain. As our chosen we bid you to tell us of the soul brought before us today so that we may render a complete judgement."_

 **Aw hell, here we go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello there ladies, gentlemen and people of lesser titles (no judgement) I bring another chapter! Now I know the last thing you want in a story about Jack and Ashi is lots and lots Jashi moments. I know, you see that fluff and you think, "What is this? I want exposition!" Well I'm sorry but the Jashiness is back with a vengeance! Anyway if you're still loving the story, that's super awesome. Here ya go.**

 **Still a pleasant surprise.**

The weight of another beside him, the feel of her pressed up against him…even after all the months of waking up like this he still wasn't used to it.

Good.

He hoped he would never get used to this feeling.

That way he could never take it for granted.

She stirred ever so slightly, decided against waking and snuggled closer to him, eyes never opening.

He let out a chuckle and ran the back of his hand gently along her face.

He didn't want to get up either.

A thought occurred to him.

He didn't **have** to get up.

He had the freedom to be lazy now.

He rested his head back against the pillow and stared up, unable and unwilling to fall back asleep, content to savor the moment instead and the strange realization it held.

Yet that too was strange.

He could sleep more than he needed to in comforts still so very unaccustomed to.

How utterly fascinating.

For every night he'd managed to sleep in a real bed, he could rattle off a dozen examples of sleeping on some desolate patch of earth, long abandoned by nature or anything so pleasant and, more often than not, permanently stained with the oil of his vanquished foes.

It was what he had come to expect.

Anything else seemed bizarre.

And now it was over.

This is what a life without Aku meant, what it promised.

There was no more fighting to be had, no more nightmares left to face because of his lifelong enemy. He was living in a time of peace.

He had no mission anymore.

No more strife.

No more suffering.

No more struggling.

Nothing else was expected of him, the reason for his existence was gone.

What does one do without purpose?

He pushed away the fear the question brought on and pulled his love closer.

She let out a contented sigh and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He knew the answer he craved.

 **What does one do without purpose?** He thought again with a chuckle.

 **Whatever one wants…**

Such a beautiful notion.

He stared at his partner, eyes closed, breathing soft and hair a mess.

He wasn't without purpose. She'd never let him be.

He was just a man now.

An ordinary, everyday man very much in love with his wife.

He'd spend the rest of his life as such.

That was all the purpose he could ever ask for.

This is what the fight had been for, so that others could have this kind of life, a life he'd never thought he'd experience firsthand.

It had been well worth the effort.

He gave Ashi a gentle shake.

"It's time to wake up my love." Whispered so as to not startle.

In response she brought a hand up, pawing at the empty air, trying to find his face.

"Nooooooo...sleeeeeeeep..." She said with eyes firmly closed.

She did not have the same reservations to oversleeping as he did.

Finally her hand found what it was looking for. She smiled warmly and rubbed his cheek slowly.

Then, after a tender moment, she firmly tapped on the top of his head, uttering a single word as to why.

"Snooooooze…."

He laid his head back down.

It wasn't like there was anywhere he needed to be…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashi had never been one to succumb to fear.

For as long as she could remember she had been trained for a singular purpose that would likely be her end.

Any other thought or feeling was a weakness she had purged herself of.

Fear was supposed to have no hold on her.

Yet as she stared upon the beings, unaware of who or what they were, she knew two things.

They were to be respected.

And they were to be feared.

One of the beings, head that of a massive bird, turned its gaze towards the man who had brought her before them and spoke curtly, " _We are waiting_ _."_

The man shook and fumbled for one of his books, the other accidentally coming free and floating away.

"Here we go-OH SHIT!" He let out an expletive as his hand was unable to retrieve the wayward object.

One of the beings took pity upon the sight and slightly extended one of its many arms. With the slightest of gestures the book popped out of sight and reappeared beside him, locked in place by a bright blue aura.

"Thank you lord Vishnu." The man said with a quick bow.

The being known as Vishnu gave a slight nod in response.

The man cleared his throat and spoke louder than necessary, his voice betraying the fear he held.

"Roughly two months ago, this spirit-"

The being with head of a bird flicked its hand and the man let out a cry of pain.

There had been no release of magic, no evidence as to what had caused it.

It was as though the fact the being wished for pain to occur had been all that was needed to cause it.

After a couple seconds of anguished screams, the being returned its hand to resting and spoke with the smallest tinge of annoyance.

 _"Remember your station mortal. Informality around us is vastly inappropriate. We expect correct diction and exact timing. We did not grant you abilities for you to ignore their function and purpose."_

He regained his composure and grabbed the book once more. He was sweating even more and despite what he had done to her, Ashi felt herself pitying the man.

"Apologies. EXACTLY two months, 18 days and four ago the spirit beside me returned from the void." He flipped a few pages, muttering something under his breath, "During that time it showed an uncharacteristically high amount of energy for a soul yet it has had no premonitions or callings from beyond. Despite the fact that it seems to have no immediate purpose for returning it shows no signs of fading back. Also it has recollected the majority of its memories, an unusual event if what I have gathered from previous Watchers is to be believed. These memories have given it a full return to sentience, which occurred ten hours and 14 minutes prior to this report."

Once he finished talking, he averted his eyes slightly downward, not wishing to draw further ire from the beings in front of him.

The being with the birds head stared.

When next it spoke, the annoyance had become disdain.

 _"That's a very...brief...report mortal. Suspiciously so. Relinquish the book for a moment."_

The man froze. He swallowed and gripped the book with shaky hands.

"Of-of course lord Ra. I live to serve."

His hands moved slowly as he held the book but before anything could become of it the shortest and stoutest of the beings let out a scoff.

 _"Ra you're the one who appointed him to the position. Frankly its more than we need to know._ _We know who this soul is, this part of the ceremony is largely unnecessary at this point."_

Ra stared daggers at the man, _"I was simply trying ascertain if there was a logical reason to bring back this soul as opposed to an emotional one."_

Ra waved a hand dismissively, the Ankh he carried disappearing as he did so, _"_ _Very well then, I see facts will be largely irrelevant in this case. Let the madness ensue. Step forward mortal."_

No one moved. Ashi stared at the man and he stared back.

 **I think he means you.** Was the thought they both shared.

An awkward silence passed.

The colossal one-eyed being spoke once more, _"It wouldn't kill you to learn the names of who you judge Ra, if not for manners then simply to avoid confusion. There are two mortals in our presence."_

He smiled at her and bent down, seeming much less daunting than his two companions, _"He means you Ashi, come a little closer please."_

She slided forward a tad, now with less fear.

At least one of them seemed reasonable.

"You...you know who I am?"

He stood once more but the smile didn't leave, _"We know that and so much more about you dear Ashi. We know how you have suffered and the trials you have faced in your life. All of this must seem unnerving to you and the questions you must have are no doubt numerous. So that the field may be as level as possible I will answer some basic ones. This place is where we bring lost souls, the center of our domain, when they must be judged. Here we must weigh the good a soul can do against the potential harm it could cause. This only applies to special souls of course, as a regular soul very rarely has the power to shift the scales of good and evil. What makes you special is that you exist outside your own time and doing so can be…unpredictable. It invites chaos, which rarely is the bearer of good tidings. We must render if such unpredictability would serve the side of good or lend itself to evil."_

Ra spoke, eyes focused firmly upon her, _"Of course in your case we must ask ourselves, could we allow the evil within you, a literal daughter of Aku, to flourish simply because some feel an obligation to one of our servants."_

 **Daughter of Aku.**

The words that had once filled her with pride now brought instant revulsion.

Aku had been a cruel, sadistic monster who took glee in the suffering of others.

All the lies she had been fed about Jack where a mere pittance to the evil that had been the shogun of sorrow.

There would never be an evil as atrocious as him.

And he was her father.

The one eyed being shook his head and continues despite the interruption, _"You likely have not heard of us, I am known to most as Odin and these are my companions Vishnu and Ra, respectively. We are gods that have existed since the beginning. After all has been said and done, we shall cast judgement upon you and your fate...will be what it will be."_ He said, displaying a fear amount of sadness as he spoke.

His smile returned however, _"_ _But before we do so I want to extend a personal thank you from me. Were it not for you Aku could never have been defeated and no matter what the verdict, that accomplishment will always be yours to hold."_

Ra let out an angry sigh, _"And there goes the last semblance of a fair judgement. Seems as though impartiality was not part of the wisdom you traded that eye for."_

Odin clenched his fist but held his tongue. He would not baited into an unnecessary argument.

Still...

 _"Even with one eye I am not nearly so blind as you my friend."_

Vishnu held up all six hands, having the foresight to appear between the two gods, knowing full well how easily this event was likely to irk them both, _"Brothers, please, this behavior is beneath us. Leave it for the deliberation. For now I would like to hear you, little spirit."_

Still nervous Ashi managed to find her voice, "What should I say?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What time is it?" She asked groggily. Jack's chest made the perfect pillow and she wanted to lay on it as long as possible.

She loved sleeping in with Jack but alas they had plans and it wouldn't do to skip them.

Not today.

This was far too important.

"Nearly two in the afternoon." He said running a hand tenderly down her spine. It made her skin tingle and she lamented that they didn't have time for that. It would be such a lovely way to wake up.

"If only we had some time…well there's always tonight."

His face held so much confusion and she smiled. It was so cute when he didn't pick up on her signals.

She would simply have to be more direct.

She grabbed the the back of his head and locked lips with him putting heavy emphasis into it, leaving no doubt this time.

When she pulled away he let out a breathless, _oh_ which caused her to giggle.

He certainly wasn't confused anymore.

 **Mmm I don't want to get up.**

Surely there was no real rush right?

Still she forced herself up letting the blanket fall away with reckless abandon.

"Come on, stop distracting me and get dressed. I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" He said without looking at her, giving privacy to her undressed state. His voice had broken too as though he'd only just noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes.

It amused her to no end, how he'd sheepishly look away from what he'd happily played with the night prior and had seen many, many times.

They were married after all.

Jack pushed himself out of bed, making sure not ogle his naked beloved, still not used to the idea of being that comfortable with another.

In his mind he knew he'd seen it all before but it still felt new to him. It all still felt so new. He wondered how long it would take to get passed that feeling.

He stood up and realized that he too was completely naked. He'd been too enwrapped in the moment before but he was made acutely aware as Ashi let out a low whistle.

"Wow your wife must be a lucky girl." She said staring at him hungrily.

His hands flung to hide his more intimate areas and he felt his entire body burn with embarrassment. He appreciated the attention but he wasn't used to that either.

"Such a tease. Oh well, I'm going to go shower, guess you'll have to wait to use it after I'm done…unless you want to join me?" She said with a wide smile.

His mind conjured up the night before, the low moans and gentle caresses of the most intimate dance he had ever known.

He knew them to be memories but they felt more like a dream, far too wonderful to be of this world.

And the dream was to reoccur?

"Um…well yes that would be...um…extremely nice if we were to, do that again…as man and wife…yes I would like that…very much...if you want...that is if we were…to…"

She let out an angelic laugh once more.

"Too bad, no time." She bounced off to the bathroom leaving him naked and alone, face a lovely shade of crimson.

He could do nothing but smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had traveled many places in his life and done so by many means.

Yet none could compare to this, to simply walking alongside her, their hands intertwined.

He was without his gi, without his sword, without his regular hairstyle, all the things that would've associated with him...and yet...he'd never felt more like himself.

It was strange to willingly be without them but he conceded that they were a tad unnecessary for a date.

Truthfully he had been filled with dread at the thought of leaving behind his gear, his mind conjuring thoughts of thieves stealing them away while unattended at home. But with each new step he found himself less concerned about it.

It was as though an immense weight had been lifted off of him and for the first time, in a very long time, he could breathe freely.

It was just like her to give him exactly what he needed when even he didn't know he needed it.

Such was her way.

Ashi wouldn't tell him where they were going and he didn't feel the need to know. He was with her so he was already exactly where he wanted to be.

They walked together on the walkways as vehicles raced above and below. Without his traditional outfit he blended in seamlessly and he noted how nice it was to be part of the crowd after spending his entire life defending it.

They walked towards a large building and he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

He looked at the crowd and eerily recognized some of the uniforms.

He stared at the exterior and read the words on it in horror.

This was why he had to leave his gear behind.

This is why she didn't tell him where they were going.

The betrayal he felt was unparalleled.

As the pieces fell into place he let out a cry of disbelief.

"No…it cannot be!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You know really long stories need some fluff from time to time, to reward the awesome readers who make it through all that reading. With that in mind here's a Jashi chapter because y'all are great.**

It's easy to accept something as the truth if you're lucky enough to witness it with your own eyes.

Seeing is indeed believing.

For most though, the news of Aku's demise was hard to take in.

It was something they dreamed of but had always assumed would be nothing more than a dream.

For each joyous ceremony centered around it, there always seemed to be an undercurrent of mistrust.

They joined in those celebrations naturally, fully willing to go along with the fantasy yet they were ever fearful of his return.

Such thoughts were not unfounded.

It hadn't been unlike Aku to disappear for years at a time, sometimes even decades cutting himself off completely from his subjects, letting hope spring anew so that he could gleefully crush it all over again.

It was a game he had invented and mastered over his long reign and one which he had enjoyed many times until even it had lost its luster.

He had arranged it so that his vast cities ran themselves, his massive empire had long ago become far too bloated for him to personally oversee and he had welcomed allowing lesser beings to run things.

It didn't matter in the slightest to him.

Because everyone knew that he was the one in charge.

He filled their screens weekly with his addresses, his image was everywhere, his authority absolute.

And all he had to do to let the embers of rebellion flourish was to simply step back.

Let reruns of his addresses play, leave his generals to their own devices and then he would wait.

He would watch from his tower as the public started to question, listen to the whispers on the street of his death and laugh as his generals tried to establish order.

After a couple of years the rebellions always began and chaos would ensue, those generals becoming scraps of either metal or meat.

Still he would wait.

He waited until they made some ground, until that hope would be evident in their faces and then…he would have his fun.

He'd appear before their great armies and tower over them, watch as their faces drained of determination.

He'd mock them and their foolish notion that he could ever TRULY be gone and sometimes that was the end of it.

They'd throw down their arms and beg for mercy.

He was fine with those times, his reputation letting them know how futile resistance was.

Mercy would be shown.

He'd kill maybe a fourth of them just for giggles and let them go back to serving him.

But oh how he savored when they didn't back down, when the momentum of their rebellion made them question his might.

He would televise those moments, the brutality of what he did to those who didn't fear him properly.

In those battles he killed EVERYONE.

None were allowed to survive.

Then he'd go back to whatever he felt like, letting at least a generation pass before he did something similar.

Humans didn't seem to learn from the past, the notion of freedom too tasty an idea to give up fully.

Which was fine by him, teaching that lesson brought him unparalleled levels of joy.

After so long his victims could be forgiven for their disillusionment that their agony was at an end.

How does something that has always been suddenly just end?

They'd point to the statues and monuments to the shogun of sorrow as proof he was still hiding in the shadows.

When those were reduced to rubble they pointed to his legions of Aku bots, still under the control of his generals, still marching onward as though nothing had changed.

When the last of the infernal machines lay motionless they'd point to the past, of the times eerily similar to this that had occurred. For many all the work that had been done meant little, Aku could've faked his end so he could return when it was least expected.

It was extremely hard to convince them otherwise.

Yet for those who saw this sight there could be no doubt that the shapeshifter supreme was truly gone.

Their demonic overlord allowed much during his long hiatuses but he would never allow THIS.

It was a theater and in it played a movie with Aku in a starring role. Not out of norm in the slightest, he had commissioned many movies be made to celebrate his "greatness."

The key difference here was that he was not the protagonist this time and while they captured his raw strength and power they also dared portray him in more accurate light then he would ever allow.

In this film he had been killable. If he was alive he never would've allowed such a thing to be known.

From the large building, people poured out into the street a joyous symphony of laughs and happy recitation of the events they had just witnessed.

Many broke off and went their separate ways to return to whatever awaited them at home.

Yet a singular large group remained, filled with humans and aliens many dressed alike, knock off gi and foam swords making them quite a sight.

They clamored around the star of the evening, unexpected though he was, the samurai upon which the story they had just watched was loosely based.

There were photos and questions galore and had been since his wife had let it slip who he was.

She said it was an accident but he knew her better than that, she wanted to watch the chaos ensue, evident from the constant shaking of her body as she tried to hold back the need to laugh.

She blew him a kiss from the bench she sat on, away from the madness of his fans, more than happy to simply watch the events transpire.

He scowled at her through the crowd as yet another person stood beside him for a picture.

It didn't have the intended effect.

"Oh no way! It's the famous samurai scowl! Thank you so much!" Said the person next to him.

He heard her burst into full on laughter and squeal with utter delight.

"Sam-samurai scowl!"

It was going to be a long night.

Another fan pushed their way to the front, a young alien child in a gi far too large for it. Her hands were full of foam swords, a marker and big pleading eyes. A small jolt of electricity arced between her antennae and the image of a sad puppy dog face appeared.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long until they were alone again, the crowd having dissipated when Ashi had intervened making it clear they needed to go.

It was probably more than coincidence that she decided they needed to leave right when bolder fans started asking him to sign in places that no married man should be signing.

Now as they walked home the street lights lit their way.

Actually "walked" might be too generous of a word, a more accurate representation might be to say that Jack propped up his wife as she desperately fought the evil forces of gravity, utterly determined to bring her down.

"Oh no MY SWORD!" She said far louder than she needed to.

His wife stared at the ground, the foam sword she had been given having fallen at her feet.

She leaned to grab it, losing her balance almost immediately and would've smashed face into the ground if Jack hadn't caught her.

"Ashi. You're drunk."

"You're drunk." She responded defiantly.

When his identity had been revealed at the end of the movie everyone had wanted to buy him a drink. He hadn't wanted to offend anyone by turning them down so he'd sipped what he had been given. It wasn't hard to figure where the rest of it had went.

She reached for the sword again and he grabbed her hand. She kept staring at the sword, a childlike fascination with the object and he couldn't help but smile.

Clearly in no position to walk he helped his wife onto his back. It was more difficult than it should've been, her graces leaving her when inebriated but they managed it.

Once on his back she extended her arm out towards the sword once more and looked at it expectantly.

When it didn't magically arrive in her hand she pleaded with her husband.

"Jack! You've gotta help me get it back! I helped you get yours back…it's only fair…" Her voice sounding so pitiful at the end.

He sighed and grabbed it from the floor, making sure to keep it out of her reach.

"Do you _promise_ to be responsible with it?"

She nodded her head furiously.

"Do you actually mean it?"

She shook her head. He knew her too well.

With a reluctant sigh he handed her the prize and was not at all surprised when a moment later she began poking him with it.

He started walking and paid the annoyance no mind, knowing that she would lose interest soon.

After a minute she did indeed lose interest and got more comfortable against his back. She nestled her head against the back of his own head and fell utterly silent.

He assumed she'd fell asleep and he made sure to grip the underside of her legs tightly, afraid she might fall off otherwise.

He was content to revel in the moment, the silence something more akin to what he was used to, to what he would consider ordinary.

Still ever the strange concept, to not be the only one to consider when making plans.

When it had just been him there would have been no circumstance he would've sat through what he just sat through, yet knowing it made Ashi happy made it bearable.

Oh she didn't enjoy the movie either but she'd enjoy teasing him about it for a good while and that made it worth it.

He felt a wet kiss on his cheek letting him know she wasn't asleep just yet.

"See it wasn't that bad right?" She whispered into his ear.

"It was certainly…imaginative...I can give them that." He said, remembering their…unique interpretation of him.

"So I was right and you were wrong?"

"No it definitely was not good."

"Awwww you're no fun! They did a GREAT job! Samurai Jaction!" She said thrusting out the foam blade to punctuate the point.

"I…have never…said that."

One of the many, _many_ liberties taken with his life story was the addition of a "catchphrase." Before barreling into a fight the movie samurai would yell something akin to, "Foul creatures, my sword the Evilslayer shall rend you in twain! Get ready for some Samurai Jaction!"

Every time it happened he had sunk a little lower into his seat, the embarrassment of it utterly overwhelming but bringing his wife to tears, unable to hold back the laughs, finding the event infinitely amusing.

"Whaaat? You say it ALL the time! Pretty sure it was your first words to meeee." She began to fall off but caught herself.

He smiled at the teasing. It was a nice sensation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my love."

She rubbed her head against the back of his.

"And I'm glad they had that intro…"

His face went pale.

"Ashi…please…no…don't…"

It wasn't enough to sway her.

"They call him Jack, he's a man of **action**

His enemies, yeah, they all fear the samurai **Jaction**!

He's from the past, the victim of an Aku **spell** ,

He's gonna kick some ass and send him straight to **HELL**!"

No consideration was given for the volume at which she sang nor the proximity to his ears.

Once had been more than enough to hear this in the theatre and, unfortunately, it had another few verses.

It was going to be a very long walk home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Right where I left them.** Jack thought as he opened the compartment. His gi was still neatly folded underneath the sword given to him so very long ago.

Yet it didn't bring him relief.

He could feel accusatory stares from the items, the whispered words from generations past, telling him he had become a deserter, abandoning the ways of his home for a new life, jeopardizing something so holy for a couple of hours of bliss.

Checking on his gear should've been the very first thing he had done when he entered the abode but his mind had been elsewhere, more concerned with getting his wife to bed before she toppled into something else.

She was great at many things. Drinking was not one of them.

 ** _"I'm so sore." She had complained to him as he laid her gently upon their bed._**

 ** _He had briefly wondered how she could possibly be sore considering he had been the one carrying her but he knew better than to ask._**

 ** _Instead he took one of her legs and began gently massaging it as she had subtlety asked him to do._**

 ** _She wasn't telling him just to tell him after all._**

 ** _She let out soft moans throughout his ministrations taking sharp breaths whenever he hit an especially tender area. He knew he had to make sure the sword was safe but the noises she was making seemed to strike him of any thoughts other than one._**

 ** _He wondered if she was making such sounds intentionally._**

 ** _While massaging her other leg she overplayed her part just a bit and he got his answer._**

 ** _He finished the massage and she caught his eyes with her own._**

 ** _They held such wonderful promise and he didn't want to look away._**

 ** _"You take such good care of me, husband. I'd like to return the favor. Do you want me to rub anything of yours?"_**

 ** _He had commented that she wasn't even able to stand but that hadn't given her pause._**

 ** _"I don't need to stand do I? Not much walking afterwards anyway."_**

 ** _Having wrapped herself around him, thoughts of anything else fell by the wayside as the two rolled around together laughing and kissing intently._**

It had stopped before any clothes had been left behind, Ashi's eyes going wide as she sat up quickly then bolted to the bathroom.

The sound of retching had informed him why they had stopped and why they would not be continuing.

He had used the time see to his personal belongings and now he wondered if that was a grievous insult.

Was it wrong to leave it here, to go from a tool to a relic?

Was it disrespectful to the suffering of his people to let the past simply remain there and go about his life as a normal man?

Should he instead always carry the sword always even when there was no need for it?

Or was it like him, purpose fulfilled and now destined to rest until the need for it arose again?

He closed the compartment.

He didn't want to think about it right now.

It had been one night out with his wife, a brief couple of hours where it wasn't under his constant supervision.

Surely his ancestors would find no slight against them for that.

Even if they did…he would accept no more guilt about living his life.

His own father had left the sword to rest when he had defeated Aku, it might be time for him to do the same.

It was something to ponder for a later time.

For now he would clear his mind of all this and go lay with his wife once more.

He made his way back to their bed and laid his head down.

It wasn't long before he felt warmth in his arms once more, her head pressed against his chest in an attempt to make the world stop spinning.

"I…may have…drank too much."

"Perhaps just a little." He said with a smile.

She let out a groan as he rubbed her back and when he caught her stare she seemed…nervous.

Now that was unexpected.

He'd never known her to be unsure of herself.

"Are you okay darling?"

"Yeah…I just…we need…to talk…later…it's important."

"Is something wrong?" He said, worried about what might be bothering her.

She glanced away.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

She rested her head on the pillow, eyes closed and conversation definitely over but she made sure to speak once more before drifting off.

"Love you Jack, goodnight."

"Love you too, goodnight Ashi."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Something just wasn't right about the last chapter, maybe it was pacing or wording but there was just something off ya know? I don't know, sometimes that just happens, anyway shorter chapter than I was hoping for wanted to get more out of it but it is what it is. Eh it's all part of the journey. If you know what was wrong with the previous chapter, let me know in a review because I can't put my finger on it. Otherwise I'm just going to keep on putting more chapters out (which will get back to the plot...at some point) and assuming all who are reading are just fine with things how they are. Anyway back to the story.**

There are some mornings when you hit the ground running and your body overflows with a zeal for life that is unrivaled.

On those days procrastination is unknown to you and no obstacle can stand against you.

This morning was certainly not that for poor Ashi.

No this morning was a 'hide from the sunlight, shrivel up and die' kind of morning for her.

The smallest noise was her mortal enemy, the barest of light had become her life's bane.

Her last night of revelry had proven to be too much, the alcohol wreaking its devastation upon her and so she suffered the consequences of her actions.

She could remember bits and pieces of the night before but if she tried to think too hard about it sharp pain was the fruit that came of the labor.

She rolled about the bed, protected from the sun's hateful rays by the benevolent white sheets she hid beneath yet she found the bed to be empty.

That wasn't right.

The best part of marriage was suffering _together_.

If she had the energy she might have attempted to go find him.

As it stood she was a single lurch away from heaving the contents of her stomach.

She would not be getting up.

 **Why did I drink so much last night?**

 **Ugh…I don't feel good…**

She collapsed her head back into the pillow, her only hope that more rest might alleviate some of the pain.

If only the room weren't so bright…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark.

It was always dark.

She lay in the darkness, hoping to be swallowed whole by it.

She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to be here anymore.

She just wanted it to be over.

But death wasn't an option.

 **Get up Ashi.**

 **Now.**

 **No child of mine will be weak.**

She forced herself up, making her way onto her quaking legs, in complete terror of what her mother would do if she was caught being weak again.

Standing was nearly impossible but somehow she managed it, her legs fighting her the whole time, pleading to give up.

She took in her surroundings, her sisters bodies tossed about the pit.

Avi's leg looked broken.

Ami was bleeding from her head.

Aki and Ani were crumpled on top of one another, teamwork ineffective against their foe.

Azi was moving so little that Ashi wondered if she was dead.

Her chest squeezed at the thought.

Lastly Ati was slumped against the far wall.

Mother had been very angry with them.

They'd been too slow, their form too sloppy for her liking and so mother had given them a demonstration of what a real warrior looked like.

She'd hadn't seen her mother fight before and she certainly hadn't been ready for her, her strikes had been faster than her eyes could follow.

She had been chosen to be the first victim of her mother's barrage, the strength of which had been more than enough to send her tiny body reeling across the room.

When her body had hit the ground she went limp, all thoughts of retaliation leaving her mind.

She had heard her sisters cry as mother tore into them yet she had laid there, refusing to move, hoping to avoid any more pain.

It wasn't long before the cries had stopped and all was silent except for the occasional whimpers.

She had waited.

Eventually even the whimpers stopped.

Still she had waited.

She had waited until she was sure absolutely sure mother had left before she dared crack open an eyelid.

She had been greeted with the sight of legs wrapped in a very familiar darkness, the same darkness burned onto all of them, that same itching, awful darkness.

Mother had known of her deceit.

"Did you really think I would be fooled by such a ruse my sweet Ashi?"

She had spoken almost kindly, in the way Ashi always wished she would but it had been mocking.

Ashi's shoulder had become a new den of pain when her mother had stomped down upon it, using all her weight to get her point across.

Ashi had screamed as loudly as she was able but had been quickly silenced by a swift kick to the face.

She had held back any further noises, knowing full well that mother would do worse if angered further.

The dead eyeholes of her mother's mask had bore straight into as her mother spoke again, venom palpable as she did so.

"The samurai will not show you mercy. He will confirm the kill. If you feign death before him expect to be run through with his sword. And that's if he isn't bored. You do not wish to know what he would do to you if left to his own devices…"

Her mother had yanked her by the injured arm and hoisted her into the air, a horrible popping sound accompanying the act.

"For all the pain you feel right now, know that the samurai is out there doing far worse to children even younger than you. You are privileged, my dear Ashi, others would beg to be as lucky as you. It is only by the love of Aku that you and your sisters are spared. It will be you seven who end him and the cruelty he spreads that so offends the great and mighty Aku."

Using her other hand, her mother had slapped Ashi with back of her hand, the sound echoing off the cave walls.

"BUT YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED IF YOU. ARE. WEAK!" A slap punctuated each word.

Then punches.

Everything hurt and she had been powerless to stop it.

So she had escaped.

She had let her mind wander.

To the light.

The light that kissed the land and bathed it in a heavenly glow.

That beautiful and radiant light was just outside this place. It was utterly unlike anything she'd ever known.

The thought had faded, replacing itself with pure terror as things became dizzy.

It had become hard to breathe.

She had wondered if that's where she was going.

That wouldn't be so bad.

Her mother had been choking her with a single hand and she could barely move.

Ashi's one good arm had clawed at the hand around her throat to no avail.

"If you are weak Ashi, tell me now so I can grant you your end. It's far preferable to what awaits you otherwise."

Ashi had tried to choke out her response and when her mother had leaned in to listen to her last gasp of air she had given it.

With the last of her strength she had thrown a punch that caused the woman to topple backwards.

She could remember nothing else.

Now she was were mother had left her, which Ashi could only assume meant she was proud of her resolve enough to let her live.

As she stumbled forward she noticed a pink lump upon the ground and the closer she got to it, the more recognizable it became.

Even through bruised eyes she knew that face, from her darkest nightmares and fears.

It was her mother's mask, abandoned onto the ground, a single cracked line running down it.

For a fleeting moment she felt something akin to pride swell in her chest.

She didn't linger on the moment, limping her way towards Azi.

Her sister was hurt and wasn't sure if she should move her.

That ache began in her chest again.

She didn't want Azi to die.

She didn't want anyone to die.

Except the samurai.

He needed to die.

Two of her sisters came to stand near her.

They all just stared.

Was this the first one of them to fall?

Dead before ever meeting the samurai?

All that training for naught?

"Azi…was always the weak one…"

"Shut up Aki! She's too tough to just…"

Slowly more limped there way over until all were accounted for.

They all stared at the body, hoping she'd spring to life any moment.

"What do we do?"

"Someone should tell mother…"

"Why isn't anyone else here?"

"Someone should check her pulse."

"Azi can't be dead…mother didn't even hit her that hard!"

"WE NEED HELP!"

It was a cacophony of scared musings and no one had any idea what to do.  
This wasn't part of their training.

Ashi knelt beside her sibling, fearful of knowing the truth.

She moved her one good hand towards her sister's neck, going on the only advice she had managed to overhear and felt for a pulse.

She wasn't able to find it and got a stinging sensation in her eyes.

She knew better than to cry, the punishment for such weakness was…severe.

She knew she had failed to hold back a couple tears and she made sure to keep herself turned from the others.

She grasped at a different part of the neck, she hadn't been trained for this, maybe she had done it wrong?

Her own heart stopped until she felt it at last, the slight beat of blood pumping.

Before she could tell the others, Azi's eyes flew open and she lunged at Ashi, mind unclear and acting on instinct.

Ashi tried to fend her off but she was beyond her exhaustion point.

She heard her name being yelled as she faded back to the darkness.

"Ashi!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ashi! Ashi!" He shook her with urgency.

He'd made breakfast for her, knowing she was in no state to do it for herself and found her in the midst of a night terror.

He'd set the food aside just in time as her fist collided with his cheek.

Even though he knew Ashi was strong (even without Aku's presence topping her off to superhuman levels) he would still sometimes forget just how strong. He would let the fact she was a beautiful woman of a diminutive stature diminish the fact that her figure was at peak physical condition.

So the force of the blow still took him by surprise as he collided with the carpet.

Painful though it was he forced himself up and to her side again, taking care to avoid her thrashing.

He did not need another lesson on how much power her tiny fists packed.

Instead he cradled her upper body in his arms, making sure to pin her powerful limbs as he did so.

There was no easy way to handle this, he from experience that shaking her wouldn't go well and that the best solution was to simply be there for her.

So he held her as she struggled with her demons, whispered that she was loved and that it would be okay as she let out muffled screams of anguish.

He hated seeing like this and hated that there wasn't more he could do for her.

Nothing made him feel worse than to see others suffer especially those he cared for.

To see his wife in such a way was painful beyond measure.

By the graces of the gods it didn't last much longer, her erratic breathing became stable and she looked content. Then her eyes fluttered open.

And by the simple act of looking into the stunning gems that were her eyes, he felt better.

"Good morning." He said calmly, trying to not giveaway his concern from before.

He hoped she didn't remember the dream.

But those magnificent gems narrowed, not fooled for a moment.

"…I had another one didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Did I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

She recoiled from his embrace and stared at her hands angrily.

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Please dear, I'm fine do not feel guilt over nothing."

"I doubt you'd call it nothing if you had been the one to hurt me."

He opened his mouth but knew that any refusal would be dishonest.

Neither spoke but his hand found its way to hers and it brought a faint smile to the lips of his beloved.

He gestured to the breakfast nearby and they took a small comfort in the meal.

Sometimes the small comforts are all we have.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Don't worry about this story, it will be finished, you have my word. Just felt very sick last week. Also took up bird watching. And capturing. Big birds that shoot psychic energy, ice and fire. (Pokemon Go) But the sick thing is the real reason. Blah, blah, blah excuses, excuses. Like a very famous, very dead wizard once said, "I don't feel good."**

There are few places in the world as utterly quiet as a desert at night and equally few of such unique beauty.

A beauty that was as timeless as himself or the stars that shone so brightly above the soft rolling dunes. The sun had fallen into its cradle hours ago and, taken with it, his anger.

 _"Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots."_

A sad caw echoed about his abode.

 _"Of course I don't mean you two."_

He walked to the corner of his room and pulled the massive latches off each of the golden cages.

From the confines, erupted the creatures, each as large as full grown man and far more deadly.

What they were was lost, like so many other things, to the passage of time.

Only their master knew for sure where they came from and that was a secret he'd never reveal.

At first glance, one might assume they were griffons, their massive bird heads and wings a dead ringer for the ancient beasts.

Of course any mortal who had gotten a first glance at them, had never gotten a second.

So it was easy to miss the dark green fur that adorned their body which bore more of a resemblance to a dog than anything else. Though most dogs had paws as opposed to webbed, frog-like digits.

One of the beasts had said digits placed upon his master's chest so that he might stand on his hind legs and apply liberal amounts of saliva to his masters face.

 _"Down Amen, get down you lumbering oaf."_

The creature ran about in a happy circle, wagging its tail full of venomous quills with reckless abandon, causing them to scatter about, lodging themselves in the carpet and furniture.

Ra ran a hand along his feathers, trying to remove the inordinate amount of drool from his plumage.

The dumb beast smiled happily at him in response, wagging his tail even more.

 _"I find myself wishing you possessed a beak instead of that ridiculous mouth of yours."_

The creature bounded over and rubbed his head against his master.

Ra let out a sigh and pet the beast as more quills adorned his home.

 _"Enough. I have work to do, go play with your sister. See Re? Look at all the fun she's having without you…"_

The beast took note of its sibling, diving through the dunes and emerging with the massive bugs that thought themselves safe beneath the sandy waves.

It let out an angry cawing noise with just the smallest inflection of a bark and took flight, its mighty wings knocking everything in the vicinity to the floor.

Ra watched as his pets danced beneath the moon in the sea of sands and marveled at the splendor.

If he possessed the ability to smile, he certainly would have.

A gentle breeze caressed the landscape, bringing with it a near artic chill.

To a mortal, such temperatures would be life threatening but to him and his beloved beasts, it was merely a pleasant sensation.

He basked in his domain for a moment longer.

Then he turned abruptly and willed the verandas closed. The soft silk curtains that had framed the openings at once became stone slab walls, blocking any ambient light from penetrating into his lair.

He could afford no distractions.

His home faded away from lush, impressive architecture and Egyptian cotton-lined luxuries to the very barest of essentials.

In front of him was a makeshift table, a stool, some parchment and ink.

Candles lit the room and the light bounced off the four walls of the tomb.

He sat at the stool and spared a glance towards the far end of the table.

Beneath the lid rested one of the very few mortals he had truly respected.

And so it was that whenever he truly felt the need to plan, he would return to this humble burial place and set about his grand motions.

The man to whom this tomb belonged had not been recognized in his lifetime, his intellect largely ignored by all except the sun god.

In time that would change and the name of Imhotep would gain the respect he deserved.

He would not be recognized for the wonderful council he gave or his astounding reserves of morality but he would be remembered none the less.

 _"He who comes in peace…"_

One day his name would have meaning.

But for now he was simply a dead friend whose tomb gave inspiration when it was needed.

The sun god replayed the trial, remembering each moment that a phrase had caused the defendant to pause or stumble upon her words.

He cursed himself for not giving her back her body temporarily, the body language he could've picked up would've been invaluable.

Alas he had allowed his Nordic brother to keep him off guard, allowing previous grievances to distract him and had ultimately been unable to slander the spirit known as Ashi.

For one who had spent her entire life in a cave, she was remarkably clever.

 ** _"Do you know, little spirit, just how many deaths your father is responsible for? The centuries of corruption and carnage he caused? Hardly seems fitting to distinguish yourself from him by talking of your own life-taking deeds."_** **Ra said with the calm poise of a hunter going for the kill.**

 **Odin had just finished gushing over the details of the ogre army with the little orb, squealing like a child over the numbers of corpses and replaying each and every hit as best as he could remember it.**

 **He was a man that enjoyed his battles.**

 **And so Ra had shifted the mood, reminding all that though this weed may wish to be a flower, it was forever the product of the seed that sprung it.**

 **The winds could carry it all across the land as far as they liked but once it planted it would bloom a weed, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **But the little weed had not faltered, had not given into the knee jerk reaction he had expected.**

 **If it was a sore spot, she hid it well as her voice came out perfectly confident, no burning rage, no trace of acrimony at all in her voice.**

 **"I have never known a father. Nor have I known a real mother. There has been so much I didn't get to know because of…who made me. But what I do know it this…I am not them. I am not evil and I'll never be convinced that I am. Someone really special to me told me that once and I'll never doubt that. I'll never doubt him. I am good because I choose to be. Despite all that happened, the events that would've broken lesser people, I did some real good and the monsters that made me…were unmade by me…so no, no I don't know the centuries of corruption and carnage Aku wrought upon the world…and because of me…no one else will either."**

If this had ever been about who she was as a person, Ra would've fallen to her side right then and there.

He would always respect a keen intellect, regardless of the source.

There was a possibility that her perceptive intellect stemmed from her demonic father but even if that were the case, it vexed him that a worthy mind needed to be removed from this world.

It was so much easier when the victim was a dullard.

He applauded her for her quick thinking.

It certainly was quite an inspiring speech.

Not good enough of a speech to endanger the world by letting a daughter of Aku run about, especially a paradoxical one, but still a nice speech.

His greatest fear was that Vishnu might be swayed some of the things she had said.

He was the deciding factor in all this as he often was when there was a disagreement.

Odin would take some farfetched notion of bring someone back for the sake of "love" or "honor" and he would oppose it on the very logical basis of the inherent danger of letting someone back into the world after they'd been cut free of the shackles of time.

It was not simply something to be done due to feelings.

There had to be a concrete reason for doing so, not because they wanted to sleep easier at night.

The sun god wrote until all the thoughts had left his head and had safely nestled upon the parchment.

The lights of the candles had nearly burned themselves out and Ra took stock of the pages of parchment he had filled.

He had written every eventuality he could think of and every point he could make to get the others onto his side.

Most of the writing was dedicated to his brother Vishnu and how he might be made to see reason.

He had spared a few pages for Odin, though he knew that was almost certainly a lost cause. Still it would do slightly more good to attempt a private conversation than to write it off all together.

On the last page he had jotted down a few ideas for someone he wasn't supposed to talk to.

They were the last resort.

He gathered up the parchment and heaved a heavy sigh.

These plans would suffice and the being formerly known as Ashi would cease to be known at all.

She would be gone and the samurai that loved her would pass on one day, taking with him the ugliness of this affair.

That would be the end of it.

Many would call him a misanthrope, say that he took great glee in this but it was not so.

He knew humans could do great things even if it was rare of them to do so.

Were it up really up to him he'd let Odin have his wish and see the happy ending play out the way he wanted.

But he was a god and the danger was more than he was willing to risk.

He would mourn his part in this but ultimately be secure in the knowledge that he condemned this spirit for the good of all.

He rested his free hand upon his friends final resting place.

Being clever is not enough to save you.

Doing good is not enough to save you.

All mortals have to leave in one form or another.

Their candles go out and the memories fade.

Such is life.

 _"Imhotep…he who comes in peace…my friend…you were…one of the good ones. Perhaps if you were still among us you could convince me of my brother's plea. Find a way to blind me to the dangers as my brothers have seen fit to do. For now, such dalliances with the strings of fate are too treacherous to let stand. I hope one day your spirit comes back…you are missed."_

The tiny walls shook ever so slightly, signifying that the words were heard and appreciated.

He turned and willed himself away from the sacred tomb that no mortal would find so long as he had power.

The humble tomb faded away and the lavish lifestyle he craved returned.

Everything was as he left it, save Amen and Re who looked at him pitifully through the magical barrier he put in place when he didn't travel by portal.

It was a safety precaution he set in place so that he didn't accidentally kill either of them when he entered his domain.

Yet the spoiled children acted so hard done by whenever they were left waiting, both scratching on the barrier insistently, having worn themselves out while he was gone.

He lowered the barrier and they bounced their way in, wiping the goo that had gotten caught in their plumage and fur all over the clean rugs.

Amen plopped down upon one of the rugs and crunched joyously on the remains of his supper, spreading more of the uniquely odorous goo splattering across the floor.

Ra fixed him a glare which was returned with a befuddled cocking of the head.

With a flex of his hand all the furniture that had gotten goo on it burst into flames, becoming piles of ash.

Then with in inkling of will, the ashes regrew to what they had once been, clear of all unsightly fluids.

He swore it was like having children sometimes…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quit acting like a child.**

 **He's your husband and he accepts you completely.**

 **You can't expect him to be open with you if you can't do the same.**

 **Just talk to him about it and see where it goes.**

She hadn't been able to make eye contact with him since that morning.

Her rude trip down memory lane was still fresh in her mind and it was hard to think about anything else.

They had been lucky this time…what if next time was worse?

What if next time he was sleeping and her training kicked in?

And she…

Maybe they should get separate beds?

The thought squeezed at her heart, she'd really become accustomed to not sleeping alone and the thought of giving that up…wasn't pleasant to say the least.

 **That's not even what you need to talk to him about.**

 **Quit stalling.**

She glanced up at him, his attention fully on cleaning.

He wiped down the framed memories with the utmost care and that kind smile he had perfected.

It hadn't been something she'd asked, just something he'd wanted to do.

She wondered what the frames meant to him.

For her they were tangible proof that she was cared for by another, a failsafe in case life became cruel once again.

She stared a moment too long and that same smile turned to greet her.

She glanced away quickly, unsure of how to handle this situation but sure idle gawking wasn't the way to go about it.

From the corner of her eye she saw him falter a moment but then returning to the task at hand.

It always warmed her heart to see him happy but right now it made her stomach want to drop right out of her.

Just looking at him scared her.

Because she couldn't look at him and hold it in anymore.

She didn't want to have this conversation with him but she needed to…

Part of her wanted nothing more than to let things go as they had been, to bask in their easy lifestyles but another part of her…knew it was time for that to end…

Her hands tensed as they were gently clasped and she looked at her lover as he sat across from her.

When did he sit down?

"Ashi. You can talk to me about anything. If you do not wish to speak right now I understand. But when you're ready, I'll be right here."

He went to stand up but her she found herself lurching forward and grabbing his wrist.

"Wait."

He took hit seat once more.

"I'm not…used to feeling so uneasy…about anything. I don't like it. There's something I want…need…to talk to you about…"

She paused for a moment.

Images of her mother appeared, glare unmistakable even behind the mask.

Maybe it wasn't the right time.

It shook her off her train of thought and so she went with something else.

"This morning…I could've…we got lucky. I'd…understand…if you wanted…different sleeping arrangements." She said lamely.

She didn't want to say it because, as illogical as it was, she didn't want to surrender Jack, even for the night.

She could never live with herself if the unthinkable happened but…

"Ashi, I am quite happy with our sleeping arrangements. There's nothing that needs changing." He said confidently.

"Jack…" She said, trying to sound earnest in her plea.

"Do not mistake my intent. I am well aware of what might become of me. I'm not so foolhardy to assume there won't be closer calls."

He closed the gap between them slowly to wrap his arms around her and she hesitantly embraced him back.

On some level she knew they were both idiots for taking such a risk but it wasn't a point she'd belabor.

"We could play it safe and keep our distance from one another when we are vulnerable but…I don't want to be defined by what has happened to me. I spent so long sleeping alone, wondering if each night would be the time I didn't wake up, if one night some assassin would get lucky and catch me when I couldn't defend myself. I refuse to live like that anymore. When I'm with you…there's nothing to fear anymore. I'd rather live a single night as a man who can sleep easy, than live an eternity alone because of fear."

Ashi's eyes stung and she felt the need to cry.

She tried to do so, to be a little more human but the tears wouldn't come, another aspect of her training she couldn't move beyond.

Jack held her as close to him as he could and she eased into the embrace.

She could do this.

Take that next step.

She held herself against him and kept her eyes from him.

She would not be able to talk to him about this if she also had to keep eye contact.

"Jack?" She said, her face just angled enough of his chest so as to avoid sounding muffled.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you…remember that thing…"

"That thing?" He questioned, her description leaving something to be desired.

"…By the lake. A couple of years ago? We said we'd wait until we were ready…"

"…Oh."

"I've been thinking about it a lot. I think I'm…as ready as I'll ever be…"

"We don't have to. I would never make you do something you weren't ready for. If you're scared…"

She let out a startled laugh which lasted longer than it should have. When it dissolved into nervous titters she spoke again.

"I am definitely scared. The thought of it makes my mind race, all the things that could go wrong, all the ways it could go wrong, all the things I could do wrong, it all makes me want to run away from it all and wait another year. Or ten."

She ran a hand along the side of his cheek, still refusing to look directly at him.

"You'll do fine though, you make it look easy, that's the only way I know we can do it. As long as I've got you, I know we'll be fine. So I'm ready."

"…I love you Ashi."

She looked up at him.

"I love you too Jack."

"We're…" He had trouble saying the words.

"We're…going to have a baby…"

"Yes…we're ready for that?"

"Yes and I promise I will be right beside you every step of the way."

Ashi made a joke about the first step to making a child not being _beside_ her but Jack didn't make it all out.

It seemed the universe had its own sense of humor as the love of his life was stripped from his arms and he was flung into the merciless void.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello there all! How ya doing? Wowie do you all look great. Anyways a couple of things, firstly I let things get a little (a lot) too esoteric and haven't done a very good job explaining the plot points until now. I was leaving it intentionally vague because I intended to touch on them later but I realized that from the point of view of someone who doesn't know the plot already (i.e. me) that's bloody confusing. So hopefully there should be plenty of explaining in this chapter (and more later). Secondly I never intended for so much time to be spent in the cave. I had hoped to be out of there by now but I promise Jack'll be out of there very soon. Thirdly the verbose vernacular will stop soon (less words like esoteric) that's just how this chapter is I'm afraid. Anyway if the stories started to stagnate for you it's going to get pretty fun, pretty soon. Anyway longer chapter because exposition. Yeah.**

He doubled over in pain, his thoughts at once leaving him.

Leaving him alone with this agony.

He tried to push himself off the slab that had been his bed but the pain intensified.

He gritted his teeth and toppled forward, landing face down on the rocky floor.

More pain danced its way along his brow but he considered that progress. At least he was closer to his goal, if only slightly.

He **HAD** to leave, this place was slowly draining him of all that he had.

He had been swept away so completely, like a majestic wave had pushed him out to sea, one that had received next to no resistance from the samurai because it meant he got to see her again, the fleeting moments of which had well been worth the cost. Any cost.

He put a hand forward and began to drag himself towards the opening of the room, all the while his body vehemently objected.

His mind knew that is was the result of resisting this place and honeysuckle words implored him to stop the effort.

 ** _Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. Why would you throw away something so wonderful? Are you not content here…even happy? The world has no use for you anymore, your fight…it's over. Stay here and know peace._**

He shoved the thoughts away and desperately tried to stand.

The pain shot daggers up his back as he attempted the movement and his legs stared to buckle.

The pain was too much and he fell to the ground once more, his chest slamming hard into a particularly sharp rock.

The air left him quickly and he contemplated resting for a while.

Just for a little while…

His mind flashed to the gray haired warriors drooling over the pots in the next room.

He refused the idea, he utterly **refused** to let that be the end of him and he began to crawl ever forward. The pain tried to steal away his sense and he wracked his brain for something other than pain to focus on.

He flung forth the questions he had of this place and latched onto them with all his might, a welcome distraction from the torment his body was going through.

Why had he been brought here?

Why did this place exist?

And just how long had he been here?

That lost one resonated within him.

How long **HAD** he been there?

How long had he traded what little remained of his sanity for the stolen moments with his dearly departed wife, the sickeningly sweet balm for his intense loneliness?

Had it been days? Months?

…Years?

He honestly couldn't recall the time lost here, his memories had become a hazy mess.

Whenever he had traveled to that place…with Ashi…it had stripped him of his real memories, letting him believe the fantasy fully and now he had difficulty keeping what was real from what wasn't.

He tried to shift through it as he crawled towards the opening, banishing from his mind all thoughts of them together, trying to see the truth from the lies but it wasn't as easy as he had hoped.

That life had been so encapsulating, so real to him that part of him protested his decision to leave, proclaiming dishonor at leaving their wife in such a state.

 ** _How can you leave her like this? To abandon your duty to her, when she's ready to start a family…your parents would be ashamed, they raised you to be better than this..._**

The thoughts festered like weeds but he would uproot them.

This place would not claim him as it had so many others.

Finally he made it to the opening of the room, silently cursing whoever had decided to give him the far "bed."

Using the rocky exterior of the wall, he made it to his feet but stumbled against the support, rocks digging deeply into his forehead as his head bounced off it.

The pain was nearly overwhelming and his vision blurred because of it.

Still he pushed onward, refusing to give up.

His stomach retched at each exertion and he almost toppled over again.

The more he resisted, the more his body tried to sway him back to the cycle that had kept him here.

 ** _You don't want to leave. You know this, out there you are alone but here…here you have her…and soon you'll have a little one too…isn't that everything you've ever wanted? You know your family is safe, you know your people will prosper. You will be missed but this is what they'd want for you._**

 ** _To be happy. To be where you have all you've ever wanted…don't throw that away…_**

Lies.

It was here he had nothing.

This place offered tantalizing glimpses of the life he could never possess.

He was a prince, he had a duty to his people.

To his family.

That would be enough for him.

The pain pulled on him once more but he kept moving, well-accustomed to the sensation by now.

Ashi…was gone. He would do anything to change that if he could.

It was a tragedy that one so young and bright had been taken while one as withered as he remained.

He wished he could reverse it, let her have this life in this land, happy, as she deserved. If that were possible then whatever became of him would be okay.

He was supposed to die for her not the other way around…

His throat clenched but he kept moving, refusing to stop.

It was sickening.

But that's how it was.

Life is beautiful…but often cruel.

He knew that truth better than any other.

The righteous path was a painful one indeed.

Pain was his surest friend, his constant, his truth.

Yes he knew pain, intimately so.

It had been pleasure that had been knew to him, that he hadn't known how to handle.

Like a fish out of water he had flopped about, making a complete and utter fool of himself just to see her smile…truly it had been the greatest intoxicant.

She could take his words away with just the smallest smile, the briefest contact and the slightest of eye contact.

That had been his new territory, where he had gotten hopelessly lost.

Having someone to share his life with…

Losing that…

This pain had nothing on that.

He stumbled his way through the empty chamber, now acutely aware of just how massive the room actually was.

He rested against the nearby wall, needing a brief moment of reprieve.

Catching his breath he felt his eyes drawing together.

He would just rest them a moment and get back his stren-

No.

He flung his eyes open and pushed against the wall with renewed vigor.

If he didn't leave now, he doubted he would ever be able to.

He dug down deep, needing all the strength he could muster.

As he neared the far end of the room, a few stray tears got loose. The pain was unending but the tears were not for it.

No, this was for her and the knowledge that he would never see her again.

Ever.

Ashi.

His Ashi.

Utterly radiant despite the darkness of her life. She had deserved so much better than what she was given.

Taken like that…as Aku's final victim.

The hatred of that name took his mind off the pain and he lurched forward angrily.

Even in **death** that monster had managed one final atrocity, stealing the person most precious to him on the happiest day of his life.

It wasn't right…

She wasn't supposed to…

 _I don't want you to be…just a memory..._

He could swear he heard Aku's nightmarish laugh as the words ran through his head.

For all she had done for the world…that's all she'd ever be.

Lost in the anger of the thought, Jack nearly stepped off the path ahead of him, his quick reflexes letting him regain his balance at the last moment.

He couldn't make it out the path, the fungi that lit the walls not nearly bright enough in his blurred state.

If he tried to walk out of the cave like this, he'd die.

He'd wobble his way along until the ground disappeared from under him and he would join all the other warriors on the rocks below.

He wondered how many had actually been caught trying to enter and how many had been caught trying to leave.

 ** _See? You can't make it…even if you could, the way was blocked last time you checked…_**

 ** _Why needlessly risk your life for a way out that likely isn't there?_**

 ** _There's no point in trying to fight it…go back to sleep and make your way back to your love. Be excited for the baby that is to come…I know you're excited to make it…_**

His mind flashed ever so briefly to the actions his mission had denied him his entire life.

Love. Intimacy. A family of his own. He _could_ stay here and…

No. A thousand times no.

That place was not his home no matter how much he wished it was.

It wasn't his world.

It belonged to a different samurai, a man whose life had played out differently.

There was nothing more to say about it.

He made his way along the path, using his sheathed sword partially to support himself and partially to feel for the path ahead.

The voice called to him again, promising such sweet relief from the displeasure that a free life would offer but it could not move him. Not anymore.

There was no amount of tempting that could be done to keep him here a moment longer.

He would not stay.

He would leave even if it meant impalement on the rocks below.

He'd rather die with his head momentarily above the water than slowly drown beneath its tumultuous waves.

From the deepest corners of his mind, a voice weakly chimed in, one all too familiar to him.

 **Then we are in agreement. Death would be preferable to this.**

If it weren't for the abundance of pain, he'd have let out an angry sigh.

It was probably too much to have hoped the voice would haunt him no longer.

 **Do not be so foolish. I am the greatest part of you. I am the well of strength you call on when you reach your limit and have nothing left. You can lock me up in the deepest recesses of your mind but you can never be rid of me.**

 **You need me.**

 **You will always need me…**

 **Do not despair. I will help you through this pain.**

 **We won't die here.**

 **Think of the cruelty of this place, where warriors great and mighty go to be forgotten.**

 **Think of how you can't save them from their fate, how you can barely save yourself.**

 **Let that anger help you, let that burning fire rage.**

The words sank in and the pain got lesser until it became irrelevant.

His vision was still blurred but he could make out what he needed to.

He forced himself forward, letting the anger build and flow through him.

This was NOT how a warrior of his caliber was to die, mewing sweet nothings into the empty air in a room surrounded by other such fools taken in by their own fantasies.

He had not dedicated his entire life, shaped his body into the ultimate weapon, and undergone such excruciating trials just to become a forgotten legend hidden away in some god forsaken cave.

He was a samurai, like his father and his father and all the fathers that came before him.

It was his honor and his destiny to die in a noble way either upon the blade of an enemy…or upon his own.

That would be how he died.

He thought of nothing else, using it to fuel him forward, determined to be free of this infernal place once and for all.

He made it to the top of the ridge, the entranceway unblocked and glowing with warmth. He could smell the fresh air and feel the gentle breeze.

Just a few more steps.

He should've known better than to pause so close to his goal…

As he took those final few steps the ground shook violently and caused him to topple off the path and into the chasm below.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's difficult to imagine just what exactly a god is.

Few have ever stood in the presence of one and known the unique blend of honor and horror that it is to be near something so beyond them.

Their eyes do not see just you, they see all the possibilities of you and all the possibilities that had to happen to make you. They see how you connect in the galaxy, how the actions you make will affect others and how you will shape and be shaped by every possible event.

They see this for everyone.

Most would assume viewing the world through such a scope would make one all-knowing, without exception, but no god has ever truly been so.

In fact the gods are not as almighty as they would like their subjects to believe.

For their great strengths and powers they do have limits, even if they'd prefer to be thought of otherwise.

For example, they are not prescient, they cannot see the future, only the possibilities that may come.

They view the world as it is most likely to play out and take educated guesses as to what will happen next.

If things aren't going the way they like, often they will make some subtle influences to the right human at the right time and hope it plays out in their favor.

It usually works.

They've had a very long time to perfect their trial and error approach.

Also the gods are not the absolute pinnacle of power they would like to be.

There are forces beyond even them, that will the cosmos as it needs to be and all the gods know to show these forces the great respect they are due.

The first such force is time. While every god may travel through time most know better than to do so flippantly, doing so only if the need is indeed dire.

Time allows itself to be altered but never controlled.

Time is masterless and only a true fool would claim otherwise.

The other force in play is that of fate.

Less tangible than its counterpart but no less revered, fate gives even the most powerful of gods pause.

If fate was altered then the gods would only know afterwards from the ramifications, events occurring that shouldn't have, making little sense and usually very bad.

It didn't happen often but the last time a god altered something fated to happen an entire city sunk beneath the waves without rational explanation.

The general consensus was to avoid doing that in the future.

If there were other forces at work in the cosmos, no god knows what to call them.

Gods are also unable to break their own word.

No god knows for certain why this is but some believe it to be one of the unnamed forces of the cosmos.

It was this restriction that truly came back to haunt the otherworldly beings. At the time it had seemed like a good idea to swear off direct intervention on the mortal plane, lest they become too dependent.

None had known that a tiny sliver of the great abomination had survived its fight with the elder gods and would return as the being known as Aku.

Because the gods had given their word they would not interfere, they had to watch as he ran amok for millennia, all the while they could do nothing but wait.

Being so powerless they understood the human need to pray, a bitter irony in the circumstance.

These limitations would be no issue if the world was stable and not in need of constant repair.

If humans could be left to their own devices there would be no issue but unfortunately they don't always think before they act.

In fact the moments when they do tend to be overshadowed by when they don't.

Keeping them from ending one another is a constant struggle, akin to keeping a house of cards in place during an earthquake.

And that is without cosmic mess ups like travelers getting involved, which was more akin to trying to keep a house of cards in place during a hurricane during said earthquake.

This is a monumental task undertaken personally by the elder gods, the lesser gods having proven unworthy and incapable of handling the responsibility. (Some more so than others)

That much strain, with so many limitations is more than even a god can handle and so each of the three created for themselves a little sanctuary, a place unconnected to time and of their own creation.

Each sanctuary is different but serves the same function, a place of respite where the pleas of the world could not be heard and the gods could clear their heads.

Ra crafted his own lair to resemble the lands he loved, rolling sand dunes and a temple of fine luxury, his only company his pets.

Odin found the silence boring and so his sanctuary is simply a replica of his home, complete with shining halls, massive dining tables and splendid food. Unique among the three in that he had told his family where his sanctuary was so that it was never vacant.

For Vishnu his sanctuary could not be nearly so earthly.

His sanctuary is a small track of land floating in the expanses of space, the view being all the relaxation he could ever need.

The track of land stays in perpetual orbit around the earth but never entered its shadow so that lord Vishnu would always be able to gaze upon her majesty.

He turned back to his reading materials, in one hand a detailed report of the last being they had brought back into the world and they good he had managed, in the other three he held novels, ranging in quality and genre but all equally as fascinating.

His eyes scanned the all four at once, absorbing it all with relative ease, enjoying the time away from it all.

It would be nice if they could come to a clean verdict on the one known as Ashi, opinions a heated fluster-cuck on the matter on what to do with her.

Soon they'd have to settle it, one way or the other and whatever was decided they could finally bring their focus back to more important matters.

He managed to finish all the pages at once and turned the pages simultaneously using the thumb of each hand.

It was a practiced talent he perfected simply because it amused him so and had the added benefit of unnerving any that saw it.

A shame that none were around to witness it.

He had scarcely made it more than halfway down each respective page when the room began to shake ever so slightly signaling the arrival of another.

Through the portal emerged Ra, a not unexpected development but one still slightly vexing.

Vishnu had hoped to spend the remainder of time before the appointed hour in quiet contemplation.

When Ra took a curt bow once the portal disappeared Vishnu decided that the intrusion would be fine, if he was going to be amenable about it.

"Forgive the intrusion brother, I mean no disrespect by appearing without prior warning but I must speak with you. Will you allow this impromptu meeting?" His voice was without the illustrious boom that was so often part of their speech.

Airs were to be abandoned and the conversation would be informal.

Vishnu smiled and closed all of his books in unison.

Good, he detested needless formality. He knew what his brother had come to discuss but the company was appreciated all the same as was the manner it was being presented.

He would hear him out.

"Of course brother. Come, may I pour you a drink?" He said setting the books carefully upon the nearby table and gathering some nearby glasses.

"As always you are truly gracious, it would be impolite of me to pass up such hospitality."

They held their drinks in a comfortable moment of silence and stared out at blue orb teeming with life.

They finished their cups and went for more, all the while watching earth dance her heavenly dance through the cosmos.

Ra swished his drink slightly, obviously considering the best way to broach the topic on his mind.

Vishnu was a patient deity but timidity did not suit the Egyptian god.

If he had a point to make sooner, rather than later, was preferred.

As though picking up on ambient thoughts, the god cleared his throat.

"Of the three of us, brother Vishnu, I must say your sanctuary certainly has the greatest…perspective." The sun god said before downing more of the intoxicant.

Vishnu imbibed a large amount of the luscious liquid, it's burning sensation rather quite pleasant.

"That it does. No matter the time you always face her from here, able to gaze upon her splendor always. It's very lovely, to drift at her side like this. She always looks so…powerful. Possessing a feat on par with our own. Making life. Growing the very beings that threaten her. It's hard to imagine sometimes a species so small could ever damage her."

Vishnu rubbed his eyes briefly. He must've drank a little more than he intended if he was feeling melancholy.

"Indeed. They are a problematic bunch." Ra said, setting his drink down.

Vishnu followed suit, knowing what was to be spoken of now.

"You don't make social visits without an ulterior motive. Speak plainly. You wish to sway my vote."

Ra cocked his head making slight sign of concession.

"Yes I suppose the issue must be addressed, I have indeed come to make you see reason."

"I am leaning towards a certain outcome but by all means…" He said and opened up his lower arms in a welcoming gesture while crossing his upper ones.

"I do not think you or brother Odin are taking this threat seriously."

"She is but one ordinary mortal, I think she should be judged as such." Vishnu said, confident that the demon was gone.

"She is the literal daughter of our greatest enemy, we may wish to believe he's gone for good but bringing her back might be inadvertently bringing him a means back as well. That _alone_ should cause enough worry to halt any discussion concerning what happens to her." The sun god said, maintaining his composure to the best of his abilities.

"Your mind wanders too far brother. Struck down as he was, not even you or I could come back from such an end. An end is an end, even to beings such as us. No, he is gone and nothing can bring him back. As it should be."

Vishnu could make out the small twitches of anger that gave away his friend, utterly despising his warnings being brushed aside as they were.

Vishnu waited patiently, sure that his brother had other points to make.

He rarely made a move without being prepared.

"If you're going to casually allay my concerns in such a manner due to an ill-advised glut of confidence over an enemy we never really understood then at least consider the ramifications of something else you have faith in, how greatly letting her go about her life here will hurt us."

Vishnu shrugged slightly with his upper arms.

"Not being able to predict the future of a portion of the population doesn't concern me very much. We've allowed similar cases the freedom they crave without too much issue. Barring a few cases." He said, recollecting the few that had been disastrous. Only a few.

"I doubt you're realizing the scope of the issue." Ra said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"She's a paradox, one we can't really fix. We could tie her to this timeline and eventually it would sort itself out but imagine how much knowledge will be lost in the interval. We wouldn't just be unable to foresee any future directly involving her, we would also be unable to see the futures of any decisions she helps sway."

Vishnu had already considered this point but waved a hand onward, the inklings of a headache making him long for an end to the conversation.

He didn't wish to waste time with a rebuttal.

The sun go remained undeterred.

"She's not some wayward adventurer, who is going to go live a life quietly in the mountains with a small family and be forgotten in time. She was betrothed to a prince. If we give her back her body I think it's a safe bet to say she'll go back and live that lifestyle. A prince who ALSO stepped out of his timeline, the paradox we've let remain due to a fondness for our own instruments. They'll become the emperor and empress one day and we won't be able to see any of the decisions they make coming. That's a rather sizeable part of the planet to go blind on. And that could be indefinite. They'll have little paradoxical children, who will take over and it'll be generations before they become integrated again."

Vishnu sighed ever so slightly.

He hadn't really cared about the outcome before this, favoring returning Ashi to this time out of curiosity more than anything else.

There was no doubt in his mind that Aku was gone and as such he put no credence into a possible return.

But he unfortunately did have to consider how letting the paradox run wild might end badly.

Part of him relished a part of the world going silent for a bit while also rewarding the samurai and the woman who'd saved him.

There might be wars they could prevent that they don't see coming but that wouldn't be so bad. Humans might kill each other with an intense pace but they were certainly more than eager to replenish their numbers, so to speak.

Hardly a concern.

The heroes of the tale get a happy ending and they get some peace and quiet…

It had seemed like a win all around.

But seeing his brother's fear of the unknown made it seem safer to side with caution.

"So you would have us push her spirit where all the others spirits went when Aku was defeated? You know that process has…complications."

"Everything we deal in involves complications brother, you know this. It's nothing new to us." Vishnu nodded, the issues of time travel always a can of worms.

"I'd actually prefer if we removed her from the issue all together. I find it to be the best solution, even if it is somewhat callous, wouldn't you agree?"

Vishnu's eyes widened slightly. Somewhat morbid but it wouldn't be the first time they'd decided go that route.

"I do share that opinion in one regard at least…that is pretty callous, brother." Vishnu responded calmly.

"Still I do see your point and I will reflect upon it. I wish to be alone with my thoughts."

Ra thanked his brother for hearing his plea and opened a pathway out of the sanctuary.

It had gone about as well as he could've hoped and wondered if his luck would carry over to his next target.


End file.
